Crisis on Middle Earth
by xDare2Writex
Summary: Epic, funny tale about a girl with her friends and several enemies who are transported to the LOTR dimension. Loads of sacasim, tears, and hot elves. Rated T for language. Relationships: Too many. Rate and Review Please!
1. The Secret Society

**EDIT: Hello all, I started this fanfic when I was a sophmore in high school, and now I'm a sophmore in college. But I kept wanting to finish this, and I will finally make that wish a reality. I welcome newcomers and old fans alike to come back and finish what we started together: the journey of Vanessa and the Fellowship of the Ring!**

Chapter 1  
The Secret Society

This Friday, the thirtieth of November, started like any other day. The only difference was that it definitley did not end the way it began. And nobody will ever know.

I, Vanessa Davis stood in the hallway of my emptying high school, St. Lenard's. I watched all the grades pass me while waiting for my four friends. We had gotten permission from the Dean (Head guy) to stay and use one of the classrooms for a study hall _(At least that's what he thinks.)_

But it was getting late and as usual, they weren't on time. I'm so impatient. Really, some of the kids passing me must have thought I had ADD, (_Addicted to Drama Disorder_) the way I kept tapping my foot, shaking my leg, or looking at my new watch every five seconds. My old reliable green Jansport, overflowing with the joys of homework, was sitting on the floor next to me.

I was saying goodbye to some of my fellow sophomore classmates, when I got a text from my ex, Mark. My green eyes looked at it hesitantly, not wanting to read what it said. Ever since we've broken up, he's been on the fence, being a real asshole about the whole thing. The temptation to read it was so strong…too strong.

I gave in and read it.

**Hey V, guess wat? I made out with Delilah. Hate you, M. **

I felt tears pinprick my eyes. Why did he have to be such a jerk? I don't deserve this! Quickly, I deleted it, along with five more of his unread hate-mails.

Suddenly, three of my closest friends walked over to me.

"Hey V! What's up?" They knocked into me, grinning.

"Oh, hey," was my reply. It sounded much more depressed than it meant to.

"What's wrong V?" asked Aleyna, my 2nd cousin. We were very close and understood each other. I couldn't hide my bitterness from her. I mustered up a small smile.

"Nothing's the matter. Really I'm fine."

Colyne looked at me. "You don't look fine. It's not my gaytard brother right?" She added, worriedly winding her already curly dark locks in her fingers. I laughed.

"No, really I'm OK! C'mon let's get to the classroom."

Without waiting to hear a protest, I grabbed my bag and stomped away. The girls followed after me: Lauren, my locker buddy, Aleyna, my popular blonde cousin, and Colyne, my best friend and also Mark's sister. We had all met freshman year, and became tight friends ever since- we did have similar interests, and a lot of fun together. Baking, dancing, writing, singing, watching fantasy movies, like Lord of the Rings, (_my all time fave_) and Star Wars made us bond closer together.

I walked past the open auditorium doors quickly, hoping not to be seen by the practicing cheerleaders- Delilah being the head cheerleader. Out of my peripheral vision I saw her though, a pretty, tall strawberry blonde girl standing on the pyramid's top. My stomach dropped. Mark got with her only four days after I broke up with him. So either they don't really know each other, or he had been cheating behind my back. _Huh, I could believe the second choice._ Just why did she have to be so flawless, so UN-me? At this point, I really couldn't care less if he dates Jessica Rabbit.

Passing the first floor girl's bathroom, I snuck a quick glance at myself. It wasn't like I was ugly or nerdy, I was average- I saw my button nose, dark green eyes, full lips, great teeth (_but braces did that- I used to be called Bucky, no joke!_) and my brown wavy hair was what my friends called "amazing." I call it "annoying frizz ball."

Oh no, the football JV team just came in. _NoNoNo- not good._ My friends all stopped to fix their hair and clothes, while I kept walking (_or really, running._)

Of course, being the-oh-so-graceful person I am, ran straight into redheaded linebacker Bryan, who then knocked into gorgeous, tan, brown haired, blue-eyed Nick.

"Whoa! Watch where the hell you're going!" joked Bryan, who knew me from English class. I blushed red and mumbled sorry while hundreds of football players looked on. They were about to turn away when all my squeaking, giggling friends came up and said "Hi Bryan, hi Nick."

Nick smiled and waved but then said "Yo guys, let's go." They dutifully followed their star captain out. I watched Nick go, until he was out of sight.

Lauren and Aleyna sighed, "Wasn't that butt worth checking out?" I laughed at them, but secretly had been thinking the same thing. I hadn't seen Mark (_thank God_) but I knew he had been there.

"Where are we going?" Colyne asked, voicing all the girl's question.

"Right here." I said pointing to the first empty classroom opposite the auditorium. We all got inside, and locked the door. Checked the watch again- it was 3:30. We would have to get started soon. Lauren lowered the shades halfway, while Colyne and I pushed graffitied desks out to the way. We all sat, crossed-legged on the dusty tile floor.

"Uh, it's freaking cold." Lauren's teeth chattered.

"I know Laur," I gave her a hug, (which didn't help much considering I was just as freezing) and waited till everyone was ready.

In a false girlie Delilah-ish voice, unlike her own husky voice, Aleyna laughed, "So, let's like get like started!"

Pulling out my backpack, I unzipped it and dumped out the contents.

"The Lord of the Rings fangirls Club is now officially opened." I announced excitedly. My friends all clapped. Picking up what we had all saved our money for, the girls and I tore open the bubble wrappings of oh, eight or so LOTR memorabilia from the Noble Collection.

Last weekend my bffs and I went to the Noble Collection Shop, hoping to look around and visit the faire carnival that was being held in Briar Woods, 20 minutes away from my house.

The shopkeeper was like this little deflated punching bag of an old man, with brown bushy hair round the ears and a bulbous nose. He smiled comfortably when he saw us looking at the merchandise. He even beckoned us to take a closer inspection. It was really beautiful stuff, all of it. If I had enough money to buy Arwen's sword, Hadahafling, or Legolas' bow, I totally would. When that man finally spoke up, I was pulled from my reverie.

"Ah my dears, I know exactly what you needsss…jewelry right?" Cracking up, he walked to the back and lifted out the last box on the shelf; it was the most ancient lead box I've ever seen. It made an eggshell look strong! He blew on the cover, and layers of thick dust flew in the air.

"ACHHOO!" Colyne wiped her nose.

"Sorry, dust mak- ake- achoo!" She didn't try to finish saying "Me sneeze." Lauren, who was like her unofficial little sister, patted her back. Carrying the cloth wrapped objects as if they were queens' jewels, he walked back to us. Intrigued, we leaned closer together, as if we were all sharing some strange secret.

"Now, I haven't shown thessse particulars in several years. So you're in for a bargain ladiesss. His crafty blue eyes were shining with glee. I backed away a little bit. He was really freaky. Like Gollum_ freaky_.

But obviously, _I_ was the only one that thought this.

"How much?" I asked hurriedly.

He looked at me and laughed openly, wheezing.

"I'll give it all to you for $50 bucks."

We gasped. The Noble Collection never sold prices that low! It was either fake, or too good to be true.

"Can we see them un-wrapped?" asked smartie-pants Aleyna.

He violently shook his pinkish head.

"No. Not allowedsss."

I rolled my eyes. _Of course not._

"Ok, Ok. Deal." We threw our crumpled hard earned tens and twenties together. He took the combined $50 and we took the cloth bag with the individually wrapped whatevers and ran to check out the rest of the festival.

"Wow, wasn't he creepy? I was waiting for him to be all like 'my preciousssss' on us." I confessed later that day. "Yeah" was everyone's response.

"Actually, I thought he was a total hottie," joked Lauren.

I shook my head. "No, don't even say that. Just don't."

My mind back at school, I picked up the wrappers and sliced the first one open gracefully with a scissor. With a cry only LOTR fangirls can imagine, we began trying on the stuff we bought, noting how beautiful, and of what fine craftsmanship they were. They looked so authentic…so real.

Lauren squealed in her high pitched voice when she saw her piece. "Oh, it's just so amazing!" Her brown eyes lit up in delight. She quickly pinned the Fellowship Brooch to her white tank and light green deep v neck shirt.

"Model it! Model it!" We egged her on, so she got up and twirled like a ballerina. We cheered and clapped. It was the same with everyone else.

Aleyna had gotten the Elvish Ring of Water- Nenya, which was one of the most like, coveted rings. Though it had looked much bigger than her finger, it fit perfectly when she slipped it on. She modeled next, placing her hands on the sides of her face. Aleyna's polished blonde hair and light jade green eyes were glowing like a High Princess.

Colyne tried on hers next- the gold and sapphire flower earrings of Eowyn. Like bright living flowers, the earrings snaked onto her earlobes as if they belonged there. To me, she looked like a walking/talking garden, with her dark brown curls for vines, cascading down. She could have modeled, but she wanted to wait till I opened what I had bought.

With eager, trembling fingers, I opened mine- (_hoping it would be the Evenstar; the necklace of the elven princess Arwen,)_ to my big fat disappointment whatever it was wasn't even featured in the movies! It was a flat, shiny, silver disc of a pendant, with Elvish script scrolled around the edges. It hung on a chaste black suede cord.

"Well, this sucks." I said. But I managed to laugh it off and the girls joined me. Though I can speak a couple of lines and words in Sindarin, and Quenan, the script was too small for me to understand. "Oh well, that's my luck for you." It was true.

My friends understood my pain. "Open the other ones!" "It's alright." I shook my head. "No, that was the rule. That we paid for the one we opened." They knew I was right. Aleyna tried to change the subject.

"I wonder what's in the other ones?" They shook their heads in agreement.

"We can't open them. At least not yet." I repeated firmly.

_WWOOO!_ Shouts and cheers came up from the auditorium.

"Oh, shut the hell up already!_"_ I shouted back, louder than I had meant to. My voice cracked.

The cheering stopped.

I sulked.


	2. The Portal

**Disclaimer: Oops forgot last chappie. Anyways, I don't own Lord of the Rings, or I would be partying with the fellowship by now :b**

Chapter 2  
The Portal

The time soon passed and we began to quote our favorite lines from the movie like; '_you shall not pass!'_ Or '_there is a fell voice on the air.'_ We had a blast. Around 4:00, the football team left the field, came through the gym and passed the classroom. The predictable cheerleaders followed in a flurry.

Two people didn't come out though… Mark and Delilah. Well ok, Bryan or Nick either. _God Vanessa, why do you even bother? _I don't know why my brain loves to torture me. I looked back at the girls whispering to each other.

"What are they doing?" I tried to sound casual. _Pshht. Sounded more like laryngitis._

"OW!"

Oops, I stepped on Aleyna's bigger foot while trying to get up quickly. She hopped up and down and rubbed it.

"How the hell would I know?"

"Let's go look." Offered curious little Lauren.

And so, like those sexy secret agents from a Bond movie, we tiptoed to the auditorium doors. They were there. All three of the guys, playing- no _dueling_, in a basketball game. From the looks of it, my ex was winning, but Nick was catching up fast.

Delilah, the popular caramel-haired gossip-starting bitch was on the sidelines, cheering them all on; teasing them as if she were the prize.

I swear I just threw up a little in my mouth. She had already been Nick's girlfriend, _(not to mention the entire grades!)_ and had like two hookups with Bryan. Now she had to go after Mark too? But the game wouldn't last that long anyway.

Bryan was getting sloppy; knowing that he was losing… all he concentrated on was the ball and hoop. Nick actually looked like he was having fun. And Mark…was only in this for the prize… the little airhead of a trophy. He shot the ball. He scored, just like I knew he would. The game was over; you could just tell.

Sweating, Nick braced his hands on his knees.

"Good game, bro, good game."

Bryan nodded, but threw his Red Sox cap on the floor when no one (_he thought_) was looking.

Delilah was jumping up and down like a cheerleader possessed by a demon. She ran into Mark's arms who grabbed her and hoisted her over his head.

_Sigh._ I really couldn't just stand there and watch all that lovey dovey crap. I walked wordlessly away from everyone back to the classroom. Suddenly, the fun I had been having earlier ended. _Maybe I should just go, call it a day and go home._

I was just about to reach for my iPhone when I saw a kind of glow behind me. Which, caused me to drop my beloved CTP (_connector to people- duh_.) One of the unopened Noble Collection wrappings was glowing an eerie Mars Red. Then it started levitating into the air. Like a frozen computer, my mind wouldn't work. Good thing my mouth did.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled. "Guys, come here! Guuyyysss!"

They were coming; I heard the sliding of their sneakers against the tile. The door was thrust open.

"What is it- oh my God!" They gasped at what I wish we all couldn't see.

No longer red, but turning a bright gold color, Elvish words formed on the room walls; The One Ring spinning in a circle so fast the letters became a blur.

_Omigod. I'm so sorry I'll never badmouth anyone ever again. I'll do anything- even go to church more. Just please don't let something bad happen. _I thought about my parents, and my sister- how would they react if something DID happen to me? One less kid, you know? _Hahaha._

I can see it now in tomorrow's headline: "HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS FOUND DEAD WITH NO APPARENT CAUSE. COULD BE A GAS BOMB. COULD BE IN A CULT. WEARING LOTR FAN JEWLERY."

A terrible, malice-dripping voice repeated the words on the band over and over. The words we all knew.

The Ring turned sideways; its wrapping had been completely burned off.

I slowly grabbed the other packages and stuffed them all in my Jansport. Through blurry eyes, on my cell, I texted (what I thought was my final) message to home: _Mom, dad, sis, I love you._

When I straightened up, I saw a blinding gold flash of light, then nothing.


	3. The Intervention

Chapter 3  
The Intervention

Bryan Lane, Nick Hunter, Mark Barceló and Delilah Stacey had come out of the gym doors, sweaty and tired. Something was wrong- they could feel it.

Then, they saw a fiery explosion from the classroom in front of them.

Bryan stepped back away. "Lets go guys." He ran to the front doors of the school.

"Wait no!" Mark grabbed him by the shoulder."I think there are people in there!" He stepped forward.

Delilah let loose a piercing scream. "I...I see like people in there!"

Nick, who was further back, squinted to see what she saw.

"Oh, shit. She's right. We have to help them." Bryan stayed put. "Fuck no, I'm calling 911. That could be a bomb or something."

Nick turned on him.

"Yeah right man! Those people could die in there and you're just gonna walk away?!"

Mark ran up to the door and peered in. His dark puppy eyes widened in terror.

"Colyne? Vanessa!"

The teenagers came running to the door. Before anyone could say anything else, Mark rushed in.

Colyne, Aleyna, Lauren, and Vanessa stood in place frozen, watching the Ring spinning like a travel time machine. Delilah looked only semi-concerned.

She asked casually, "Why aren't they screaming? And what is with that screeching noise?" She pouted and tapped her foot when no one answered her, too perplexed to listen.

Nick waved his hand in front of Vanessa's glazed eyes.

"They can't see us…"

"This is really scary. Like crazy shit scary." Bryan commented.

"I know," Was Mark's answer.

Then it hit them. The sudden warmth and tiredness. Lightheadedness. The One Ring exploded like a nova star. Intense light filled the room, and went so far it reached the block next to the school.


	4. A Meltdown

Chapter 4   
A Meltdown

Slowly, so slowly you wouldn't know it was moving at all, sunlight gently awakened the heavy limbed teens. I woke first and quickly noticed three things:

1. I was lying in a REAL field with REAL grass and trees.

2. My friends and (_several enemies_) were strewn in the dirt in a very unpleasant manner.

3. I had no idea where I was at all. None. Nada. Zilch. Nothing. _No, wait scratch that, plus I can barely see. Yep, I am off to a great start_. All I could see were blurry narrow dirt roads…and blue sky…and trees… Not a street sign, sidewalk, car or person in blurry sight. W_here was Claritin when you needed it?_

(Sorry, sarcasm and running away are usually my first two reactions to bad situations.)

I found my backpack lying disheveled near Nick, who was still out cold. I leaned over him. He still smelled like Diesel Brave, (_his scent)_ but now it smelled, well woodsy. Strange. I giggled, because I could kiss him and no one would see. Silently I leaned over his Abercrombie-worthy face and was about to kiss his lips when I saw his ears.

They were pointed.

_No way! I must be wrong. But no; they were real and attached. _And his light brown hair was much longer than it had been- it was now down to his shoulders! I could hear the others stirring behind me.

Quickly, I checked my ears, and cried out in disbelief. My cry awoke Nick instantly and he sat up; unbalancing me. I fell backwards. He quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa uh, here." He offered to help me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled back. If he noticed my ears, he didn't say it. Then again, my hair was covering them.

My friends' faces looked really clear now; almost in a blink of an eye my terrible vision self-corrected. We all looked so different. Stronger, older, more developed. I felt like I lived half my life already. (_And I'm only 17!_) Aleyna and I were both curvier than before, (which I admit I kind of liked.) Everybody was taller too, except Lauren and Bryan, who seem to have shrunk several feet!

Something was in my ear. Breathing...heartbeats, birds chirping, footsteps. Background noise assaulted my ears. My friends heartbeats were racing and I could hear it all!_ How absurd is that? _

On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say um, 11.

Blood rushed in their arteries. Sweat dripped from their pores. I can't concentrate like this. _Stop stupid noise. Stop! _

Then it did.

We were all awake now; confused at what just happened. I stayed close to my girlfriends in a little clique, who were screaming, crying, praying. Everyone was going crazy. I couldn't even call anything to order; there was only panic.

"V, what happened, where's the school?" cried Lauren, brown eyes wide as dinner plates. "And why am I so small? I want to be big again!"

"I, I don't know where we are, or why we're like this." I shakily confessed.

The boys weren't scared, not at all. Flipping out and pissed, yes. They kept talking to themselves in a huddle, angrily whispering about something. Maybe they had some kind of plan?

"How can, how can I hear what they're whispering about?!" Colyne shrieked, trembling. I noticed then, that Colyne's ears weren't pointy. Despite being two inches taller, she had stayed human. Although, she looked like a woman in her early twenties.

"Me too," whined Aleyna.

"Ditto," answered a now 4.6" Lauren-Hobbit.

_Why couldn't I hear them?_ I had elf ears just like Aleyna. It was like my ears were on a different radio wave length then everyone else.

Delilah was standing outside the little "guy group" hug, huffing and tapping her expensive silver-heeled foot impatiently.

"My cell doesn't work." She announced.

_Big freakin' whoop. Does she want a medal?_ I thought_. We're in a crisis and she just wants phone reception? How about finding out why we look like this?! _

After surveying this place, it began to look strangely familiar, but I didn't want it to be. Maybe I'll just wake up from this dream. I fumed, kicking rocks all over the meadow.

_Take a deep breath, Vanessa girl, you're gonna be alright. Maybe not. Okay, probably not. First find out where we are._

I opened my eyes, and tried listening with my ears, _(because my head still wanted me to crawl up in a ball and cry.)_

"We're in the woods, because I can't hear any cars or people." It was a good guess, because even though we stood in a clearing, there were light trees around us, except for the road that led to God knows where.

Mark, who had not spoken to me in a few weeks, snorts and shouts. "No shit Sherlock. Oh, my God you are so stupid!"

My eyes narrowed, jaw clenched so hard, I thought it would lock.

"What did you say?!" I yelled back my challenge. We weren't talking about the woods any longer. _No, it's going to get up close and personal. Right now._

"You heard me," he sneered. It reminded me of a weasel.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Bitch!" And the name calling went on for a couple more seconds.

"Will you both shut up?" screamed Colyne, pulling on her hair. "No, I won't Sis!" Mark yelled again.

"Both of you shut up!" "No you,"

"No you!" I wheeled in anger to backlash pretty Elven Delilah, who had just butted in, taking Mark's side of course.

"And you, you little skank, if you ever so much as talk to me again I'm gonna break your nose job!"

I expected her to back down. My friends and the guys stood awkwardly at the side, pretending not to hear what they all knew should have come out a long time ago. She stood there, with a blank expression on her face for like 5 seconds. Then managed a meek,"oh, yeah? Well then Mark will beat you up because you were, uh, so bad at being a girlfriend." _That had completely nothing to do with anything! _But I was done.

I pounced on her anyway. She screamed bloody murder. Nick and Bryan cursed and pulled me off her, and gave me to my friends who pinned me down. _BetchBetchBetch. _

Finally, I calmed down. My normally tan cheeks were flushed as I pulled away from my friends who I knew only did that for my own good. If we were ever going to get back, they would need to be calm and unified, so I needed a good story. _And fast, because they're looking angry._ I picked my jansport up and opened it.

"Here," I said, throwing the boys some of the unopened packages.

"What is this?" Nick looked at me, turquoise eyes filled with question. I sighed. _How could I even explain this to them?_

"This is gonna sound crazy, but you should have those. I think there is a reason we're here. We were kinda transported here right? I think the only way to get back is to complete the reason we were sent here."

They no longer questioned me, they just opened it.

"Jewelry?" Mark laughed.

I didn't dare look at him, for fear I might choke him on the spot. He had gotten Vilya, the ring of Lord Elrond. It was a nice ring, gold set with a round blue stone on the side.

Though he was an elf now, Nick had gotten what I was sure was Aragorn's snake emerald ring.

As far as size went though, hobbit Bryan had won the jackpot- his heavy gold and onyx Dwarven ring of power was as big as his ring finger.

I guess I should have given _her_ one, but I wasn't really in the giving mood.

"Vanessa Jasmine Davis, give Delilah one," ordered Aleyna. _Yeah right. As far as I was concerned, she didn't deserve to wear Orc shit. _Aleyna tried to reason with me; "Might as well. We all have one." She then reached into the bag, pulled out a larger package and handed it to her. _Traitor!_

Delilah ripped it savagely with her cat claws and smiled so evilly, I feared she had found another One Ring or ring of the Witch King. Instead, she triumphantly held up Arwen's Evenstar pendant. Just to agitate me more, she said,

"I'm dedicating this to Mark, my true love." _True love of what? Two and a half weeks? _I shook my head. I needed to get away, only I don't know where it is I'm going to.


	5. In the Thornspell Bush

**Hey, hope you all are enjoying it so far, don't worry the plots going to get even better! And I've re-edited all the chapters so no more grammy mistakes :) xoxo, xDare2Writex **

Chapter five   
In the Thornspell Bush

"Guys, I'm going to go scout the area, 'kay? You should stay here until I come back. But if any of you do leave this area, take a buddy so if you get lost you don't stay lost."

Nick looked at me through his baby-blues. I hope nobody noticed my blushing.

"Be careful, Vanessa you should take someone with you."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not going that far from the group anyway, and trust me I'll call for help if I need it." _I hope not though. I need to see your face again_.

"V, he's right. Someone's gotta go with you." Pressed my friends. But I refused.

"Okay, but if you see anything weird, run straight back. We'll look for you if you don't come back by nightfall. Bye V!" all 3 of my best friends came up a hugged me.

"Be safe." Colyne whispered, as if nobody else had told me that today.

"I know!" I said forcefully, taking my backpack with me. As I was walking away, I shouted back-

"Stay there, and build a shelter! I'm getting some food!" I left them to their task, and started mine.

This place sure was pretty. The breeze was cool and the trees light; there were lots of woodland animals and insects. But, I didn't see a speck of food in sight. My stomach growled. All I had eaten was a bagel for breakfast and pizza for lunch- that wasn't going to hold me over for long, and I imagine everyone else must feel the same.

Touching the disk pendant on my neck, I slowly hiked around for about twenty or so minutes. Nothing here but green grass, trees and a small river with a wobbly bridge. On the opposite side of the river was a tiny dirt road. S_hould I investigate? _Overhead, the sun was sinking lower and lower. My stomach growled again for the 50th time. _Ah what the hell, it's worth a shot_.

Walking over to it, I decided to try that super-hearing thing. Maybe a car was coming by, and I could flag them down. I calmly sat down and crossed my legs under a young oak by the road. I started humming, to soothe my nerves.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that made my eyes open. It sounded like horses' hoof beats. Horses, galloping towards where I was sitting! They were getting closer breathtakingly fast. Anything moving that fast can't be a good situation!

Only one thought entered my head- _Hide! Only where?_ Desperately I look around me, somehow my intuition knowing that if I don't find shelter soon, I'm done for.

Like a blessing, my little eyes spied (_no pun intended)_ several thorny rose bushes along that little river's banks. It would have to do. Stumbling, I ran to the bushes and immediately wished I hadn't.

_OWW!_

I looked up at myself, my arms, legs and hands had long, thin red welts from the thorns. _Good job, Oh Wise One._

My eyes stung- it felt like I was sliced with an arrow head all over my body. Not that I would know personally, I've only been to the archery pit over a couple of destructive sleep-away camps, _(don't ask *shudder.*)_ Luckily, my backpack fit between me and the brambles, so the only thing I needed to worry about was still yeah, everything.

_Were the others unharmed? Was that horse rider coming for me? _It probably wasn't, I only just got here and what would I have that they would want besides-

_Ohmygod! _It hit me._ This place. It's Middle Earth. The One Ring. The thing I bought from some creepy, ancient old man(?) for a fraction of the cost. Was I really so gullible? If it's too good to be true, it's too good V, end of story!_ If I could have hit my forehead without impaling it on poignant roses, I would have. _Uh oh, my hearing was zeroing on that horse again. No wait- two horses. Another beast was coming from the opposite direction. _I watched, and sat rigid as a rock.

The two enormous horses (and riders) loomed into view. The horse on my left was bloodstained and had fierce red eyes. His rider I couldn't see very well, because he had a fearsome cloak and armor on. "A ringwraith." I breathed. As if he heard me, he turned his head in my direction but looked back. I didn't breathe. He was talking to a… Dark Elf? It had to be. Risking poking my eyes out, I leaned forward, straining to hear what was said. I did hear snippets, but it sounded crudely like "nfawjifnai hafbabway bfshbn nfneiwnr twuethn jgeetjewi."

Gobley-gook. _So much for getting ahead._

I hate to admit it, but the older Dark Elf had the total bad boy sexy thing going pretty well. Pitch black skin, Caucasian features, muscular, powerful. His ears were longer than ours because dark elves lived underground. His eyes were all white, as well as his arched brows and low ponytail. Double ended sword. Swirly tribal tattoos galore._ I'm even thinking like an elf now? Weird! If I had been a human, his looks would have only scared me. _

My backpack started shaking uncontrollably. _This is not what I need right now!_ I grab it, unzip it. Floating out into the air comes- yep, that stupid One Ring! The ringwraith's horse is now restless, snorting and whinnying. The cursed Man-king notices, and whispers something in its ear. The Dark Elf's horse was extremely skeletal, and had exposed several rows of shark-like teeth in its mouth. It too acted up.

They went off the road and started coming closer, sniffing and squinting to find what they needed. I stuffed the Ring back in the bag. But it was throbbing and moving way too much. I could feel the whole bush shaking!

_Though Nazgul are blind, they could feel vibrations, and dark elves should be blind…but maybe they weren't. They were never in the Lord of the Rings before, so why were they here now?_ What they are, are skilled killers, better than Urak-hai.

If I could get into the water, would the scent be gone? Or I could run for it, but I'd probably die. The first one sounded better, so I took a rock _(the only thing in reach)_ and chucked it at the Dark Elf's horse, who buckled and caused the Nazgul to go in that direction. While the Dark Elf was still trying to get his bearings, I hurled myself, watch and backpack into the stream and waterfall pouring down the hillside. Then shivering, I waited until they were gone. After a while of more circling and slashing at flowers, they left, crying out in anger. I breathed again.

Digging myself out of that little muddy stream was hard. Now that my added 3'' made me the giant height of 5.5'', I had to watch where I threw my thin self. Achy, dirty, hungry, dripping, scratched and sore, I'm sure I wasn't going to win any beauty contests. _Well no, maybe a Miss Filthy award. _

Out of fear for the onsetting dark and ultra-terrifying Nazgul, I kept limping back to the camp in the same direction I came. _Girl Scouts totally paid off_. My classmates were waiting for me with three bent twig shelters built under a large pine tree. **But** they had lit a campfire to keep warm.

"Put it out, are you stupid?!" I begged. When it was, I told them everything that I'd seen. _Dumbstruck_ is the word I think they were.

"So, hell what year is this?" Asked Bryan. I shrugged. "Um, early…and we're in Middle Earth, so it could be pre-medieval times?" Both Delilah and Lauren started crying, but for two completely different reasons.

Delilah's: With the junior prom only a short 3 months away, she would miss her dress fitting at Nina Ricci tomorrow.

Lauren's: She'd never been away from home for longer than a sleepover, and she was scared she could be stuck this way.

Bryan understood, as he was a hobbit to now too. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not that bad, I know how you feel."

Mark punched the trunk of the tree he was under in anger, but it only cut up his knuckles. He yelped, but Nick put his hand over his mouth. "Don't scream. Just chill bro!" He pulled away, and I saw the blood flowing from Mark's hand. He whimpered, but didn't cry.

I began to hear stuff. There were things in the brush, whispers in the dark.

"Guys, shhh, don't make any noise! I'm serious those things are out there and will KILL us!"

Everybody shut up; they had all seen a scary movie part that everyone dies somewhere along the line.

"Let's just sleep in watches, I'll take first watch?" Offered Nick. We agreed, then hit the sack. I for one had a restless sleep. At home, I had trouble sleeping on my own mattress; now I had to sleep on grass, dirt, and rocks? _Yeah, not going to work_. When I did finally fall asleep, it was troubled dreams plagued with Nazguls, elves and oh yeah, now I remember- Big Bird.

We girls slept together, huddled in an array of sweatshirts and jackets. During the day it was warm, but at night, temperatures dropped drastically. Delilah had been offered to stay with us, but being too proud, she sat away from us like a cat; shivering alone. Until Bryan and Mark sat next to her that is.

After Nick's watch came the other guys, then slowly some of the girls. It was already dawn when Colyne (apologetically) shook me awake. I complied, only because my stomach woke me more than anything else. We hadn't eaten in a day. That was way too long for me.

Asking Lauren to keep watch next, I vowed to find food this time; my backpack slumped over my shoulder. I didn't trust to leave it there because of the cargo it contained.

Making sure everyone else besides Lauren was asleep, I snuck away, and stopped off at the little stream to fill my empty school water bottle. Raspberries were growing on the nearby bushes, and there were little crab apple trees. After gathering all I could, I looked for more stuff. Wood, water, a Wal-Mart. (_Sadly I couldn't find the last one._) Still, the feeling of being watched stayed with me.

I was heading back to the others when I noticed a bird's nest in a low branch. _Yes, yes, come to me eggies! (Sorry, either the ring was affecting me or my empty stomach) _Dropping my stuff by the tree's base, I looked to see a mother bird anywhere. Didn't see one. I caressed the speckled brown shells. They were cold. Maybe, they had been abandoned. I sure hope so, because stealing baby birds from a nest seemed pretty cruel. I delicately took the eggs from their perch and carefully balancing my bag on my back, shuffled back.

Everybody was awake when I came back.

"Please tell me you found some food." Groaned Lauren, whose hobbit-sized hunger led her to ask for food ever two hours.

"Yeah, I hope you like raspberries, crab apples, and eggs," I laughed. They all nodded; too hungry to catch my joke.

Laur had found a flat rock to cook the eggs on, and we warmed it with some of Delilah's smoking matches, and the firewood I had collected. (As an elf, she apparently says the cigarette now feels like a wriggling worm in her mouth.)

We all had like 1 piece of the fried eggs, and a small pile of the ripe berries and juicy apples. We were still starving, but that breakfast would hold us for a little while longer.


	6. The Encounter

**It's a short chapter, but I wanted to just get the plot going. Read it and you'll understand. And last chapter was very long lol. R&R please, it makes my day! - xDare2Writex **

Chapter Six   
The Encounter

Nick had started to form a game plan after I told him about the area and the Nazgul of last night.

"Okay-everyone we need- to find some-people, - or a way-back." He bit through his 3rd apple a little more each time.

"So let's take-our packs-of stuff-(_which was funny, 'cuz I was the only one with a huge backpack.)_-and, (gulp) walk near the stream towards the forest, and keep away from the road and clearings."

He sounded like a genius or Yoda. _A genius Yoda!_ And so, we set off in a single file, Nick in front, then Mark, Delilah, Aleyna, Colyne, Me, Lauren, and Bryan last. We hiked for most of the day, stopping to rest and take naps twice. It refreshed us.

That's when I heard, or more like saw images in my mind, of a band of elves. They were talking in Sindarin about…us I think. It was a comforting thought. If we did find the elves, we could get help.

One teensy minor setback: my Elvish is pretty limited, only phrases and words, which wouldn't get me too far. And as far I as I knew, nobody else could speak fluent Elvish either.

Many hours later, my group had set foot in a deeper part of the forest when Nick stopped walking and said "Who's there?"

"Shut up Nick." Said Colyne terrified.

Out of nowhere, five elves came out of the pine trees, with three horses; a pure white, a dappled grey, and one a sandy pinto color. The horses were lovely, but words cannot describe my amazement at how beautiful the group of all male elves were. I was speechless; which was not a good thing when the elf in the middle said something to me that I could not comprehend.

There were two dark haired elves in the back with the horses. Those two elves behind the blonde one in the front, slightly ganglier and girlier-looking whispered to each other.

"Why does not the elleth answer?"

I shook my head. "Hello my friend," I say.

The first one's sapphire eyes shone.

"Hello elleth. Where do you hail?"

I had begun to say New York but I stopped. They wouldn't know where that is. _Still it is where I'm from. _"New York."

He cocked his eyebrow in amusement, his lips in a playful half-smile I could not read.

"Of what do you speak?"

When I failed to answer, he asked me more slowly,

"Can you hear me?"I nodded yes.

"Can't speak well, forgive me." The other two just sighed in frustration. I heard them say,

"She's dumb as an ox."

_Hey! Nobody talks to me like that. _I angrily muttered.

"Tell me to my face." They stared bewildered.

"We're all gonna die! We're gonna starve! We're dooommed!" Whined Aleyna. The others were getting restless. I had to get them shelter. They depended on _me_.

I couldn't remember what my name was in Elvish. So, I made one up.

"My name is Nienna." He looked confused. _Damn. I don't know how to say it. _Instead, I pointed at me and said, "Nienna." I pointed at everybody else and said their names. "Aleyna, Colyne, Lauren, Mark, Nicolas, Bryan, Delilah,"

He nodded.

"I see, elleth."

Then his sharp eyes focused on the busting backpack slung on my achy, scratched shoulder. I guess he was just trying to be chivalrous when he said,

"Let me take that pack from you."

But, I gripped it even harder, the contents were too precious.

"No, you can't. It's mine!"

The other two brunette elves tried to persuade me.

"Don't be so shy elleth, allow Legolas to help you."

_Oh God. The gorgeous creature in front of me was Legolas? I had no idea. _The bold part of me left.

"Oh, I…" blushed.

Delilah saw I was vulnerable and like a quick cat, pounced.

"Hello Legolas. MY name is Delilah." She stuck her huge chest out and curtsied like the lady she actually wasn't. Aleyna glared at her. Even though they were both popular, Aleyna had never liked Delilah for competitive reasons.

"Delilah, the only reason you're here is because you were too dumb to know whether the bright light in a classroom was a death call or Porsche headlights."

Everyone cracked up. Except Delilah and the elves. They looked at each other as if to say 'oh boy, what have we found?'

"I think your father needs to see them. How can they forget their own words? They must be ill."Legolas said quietly to the two twins.

I was really tired, and this was going way too slow. Fatigue and exhaustion was getting ahold of me. I felt hot, chilled, and feverish. My hearing faded in and out, and then my eyes slid back.

"What's wrong with me?" The last thing I saw was my friends concerned faces and felt Legolas' strong arms catching me, before I crashed to the floor.


	7. The Healing

**Duh, duh, duhn! So now, I poisoned my main character. What shall happen? Enjoy chapter 7 of course! ;) xDare2Writex**

Chapter Seven   
The Healing

I woke in a grand bedroom, with a tall, ancient brown-haired Elf staring at me. Lord Elrond studied me as I shivered, trying to reach a prognosis.

"She's burning." He seemed to be talking to himself.

I tried to speak, but I felt like my tongue had swollen 2 sizes bigger. I was scared. I don't remember how I got here, or how I had come to feel this sick. He continued to check my vital signs to make sure I wouldn't pass out again.

"You seem to have a fever brought on by poisoning and madness." He gently turned me over, and muttered fiercely when he saw something not right with my back.

_What's wrong with me?_ _OWW!_ Blinding pain.

He lightly chipped something flaky? off my back. I moaned.

"St, stop."

I tried to get out of bed, but realized I didn't know where anything was, even my friends. Plus, I wasn't wearing anything but a slip and my lacey underwear. _Where_ _were my clothes?_

True, they were too small, torn and bloody, but I didn't have any other changes. I pointed to myself.

"Where clothes?" He replied

"We burned them."

"Where friends?"

"At rest." I was too weak to deal with him.

"Want Legolas." I demanded. But obviously Elrond didn't get it. "Talk to Legolas?" I tried. He got it.

But when the Elven prince came in I was still getting under the heavy covers. I know he caught a glimpse of my black laced side profile, but his face stayed blank.

"Lord Elrond, you sent for me?"

"Yes, this er, elleth says she knows you." Legolas surveyed me.

"Yes, in the forest. She was the only one who spoke our tongue. The other who spoke said something I could not understand. " He answered in Elvish. I couldn't hear very well yet. I put my hands on my throbbing temples. Legolas said, "I was worried they were all poisoned."

Lord Elrond then told him that I was the only one poisoned, but that the others refused to even try to speak when he doctored them. They only kept saying my name over and over again. The prince turned to me.

"Do you feel well?"I shook my head no.

"My sorrows then Vanessa."

"How did you know my name?" I had only told him an Elvish equivalent of a name, not my English version.

"I too, have seen your friends. They repeat your name often. They will see you soon."He turned back to Elrond. "What's wrong with her?"

Lord Elrond sighed and rubbed _his_ temples. "She was poisoned by the Nightspell Thorn bush. The trauma caused these to come out."He gently pulled me up and turned me around, exposing my back.

Legolas cried in amazement. "Then she is one of them?"

"Apparently." Lord Elrond grimly answered.

I grabbed Elrond's sleeve groggily. "What?" He touched two points on my shoulder blades, and I felt something extend out of me. I was led over to a looking glass by a cabinet. _This can't be true but I have dragonfly wings?_

Legolas asked, "So, she is not one of us, but of the Fay?"It was Elrond's turn to nod.

"There is one other unusual side affect of the poisoning,"

"Which is?"

He answered, "she will be able to fully converse and understand us. The Nightspell plants poison, (if you survive) will open your ears."That was news to _my_ pointed ears. Then I had stuff to say.

But before I could ask anymore, Legolas said

"Well, I must go see how your friends fare. We shall meet again fayeth." He kissed my warm hand, and walked out. His hand had been just as warm. I felt tingles run down my spine.

Lord Elrond heard me and snobbily said "Most elleths act like that around Prince Legolas." That wiped the stupid smile off my face. _Including his daughter maybe?_

He gave me a clear liquid to drink, but it was not water. It burned and cooled as it went down, revitalizing me. I asked him for clothes, my backpack, and to be able to leave this room.

He shook his head no.

"Your fever is broken. You must rest for now. Sleep."

He touched my forehead and I was thrown into the world of dreams before I even knew it. He left, and in his place came a nurse elf with a bundle of clothes, food, and my backpack.


	8. The Halls of Rivendell

**Dedicated to my biggest fan: WithxLOVEx3 she rocks! **

Chapter Eight   
The Halls of Rivendell

I woke two days later, and saw my friends for the first time. But I didn't talk. Instead I hugged them and cried. They left me later, as the nurse elf wanted to cater to me. After I had been given some food, a warm bath, and clothes (Which were all so great I must say) I told the attendant I was going. She nodded her approval, so I left the room for the first time.

The ancient, fading beauty of the halls stunned me. In solemn reverence I explored most of the unlocked rooms, marveling at each stop. _Wow, I wish I could live like this, _I thought. _How awesome would that be? _My thoughts turned towards my comrades. However, I wasn't sure where their rooms were.

_Maybe they're in the Great Hall?_ I headed toward there, but stepped into an enclosed marble bathing pedestal first. Quickly I fixed my longer, glossier wavy hair. I looked better, but I frowned. I have a confession to make: I'm a makeup junkie. (Really, I should be on _Intervention_.) Almost as if on cue, I saw my backpack under the wooden shelf. _Yes!_

I greedily applied just enough makeup to my face. I hugged the bag- "I love you!" _(You know, that it didn't occur to me before this that was pretty weird…0.0)_ I had applied a light shimmer eyeshadow, and a tan coral lip gloss.

So what if other girls had natural beauty? I had beauty in a bottle. _Muahahahahaha. _The dress they gave me was plain for them, but ornate for me. It was curve hugging and the flowy skirt billowed out around my knees. The undershirt was a hunter green long sleeve dress, while the overdress was raspberry-mauve. It had ¾ sleeves, a hood, and a modest V-neckline. Silver slipper-heels and my disk necklace bounced when I walked.

Still lost in more thoughts, I walked out the doorway, and straight into a passerby. I lost my balance, and was going to trip over the dress's long hem when two hands gripped my waist to steady me. I moved closer, but then again, it could have been an old elf creep, so I said hastily in Elvish, "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive elleth, the fault was mine,"apologized Prince Legolas, who was with two other people- an elf and a man. I recognized neither, so I stood there with that dumb smile on my face. The conscious in my head spoke:

_Say something Vanessa. Anything. No, something smart. _Nothing great came to mind_. _I sighed.

"I'm lost. Could you tell me where my friends are?" Before he answered me, the dark man said to him in Elvish,

"Legolas, who is this young maiden? Surely you will introduce us, my old friend."The prince nodded, and the tiniest piece of blonde hair fell out of his perfect hair style. He brushed it back, and I happily watched his arm flex.

"Yes Nienna, this is Haldiar and Aragorn, old friends of mine," He pointed to the shorter and thicker blonde elf and then to the dark unkept man.

I nodded and said "Greetings, I am Vanessa." The one who was supposed to be Aragorn nodded and smiled friendly. He was like Viggo, but in a way different too.

Just then Haldiar spoke, but not to me. "Why what a peculiar elleth, Legolas, no? She doesn't even speak her own tongue correctly."

My face burned.

"Sindarin was not my first language." I said hotly.

Haldair froze then laughed. "Catches on quickly doesn't she though? My apologies elleth."

Legolas nodded. "She was poisoned of late, but has since been cured. That is way she cannot speak so well."

_He was covering for me? But why? _I decided Haldiar was like _one of those guys-_ I don't think I like him very much.

I was not an elf. I _was_ a human. Now though, I am a fay. I wanted to correct him, tell him his mistake. But, something told me not to. Maybe it was Elrond's reaction, or the warning in Legolas' eyes.

He gestured.

"Your companions are this way."

I said goodbye to them and walked away as quickly as my dress would allow, because of my embarrassment.

The decorative Art Nouveau double-ended doors swung slowly, heavy with so many memories. Even the marble tile cracked under its weight. It seemed as though time stopped in this magic hall- where most festivities have taken place for thousands of years.

There were hundreds of elves there. But I needn't have worried- my ears picked up my friend's strange voices.

The lights were dimming and the fire low. It was extremely hot in there- so much that I felt sleepy again. My mouth was as parched as a desert. I sauntered up to my group, who were happy I was alive _(they assured me they knew I would be.)_ I talked for a bit, and then drank three cups of that water-energy drink stuff. It burned like alcohol, but couldn't make anyone drunk. Many people drank it I noticed, even more so then the delicious red wine being served.

Ethereal beings were mingling all around us, as surreal music played.

"You're so lucky you understand them." Whispered Lauren jealously. _But was I?_

"Not really Laur," I said.

I kept overhearing bits of conversation about stuff that was none of my business. Like 'he died because of this,' and she 'foolishly did that…' We were also drawing many stares from the regulars who did not know why we were here. Most of their conversation seemed pleasant though, almost to a point of boring.

"Welcome all, greetings to you who are here."The commanding voice of Lord Elrond boomed, making the hall chatter fall deathly silent. He had just stood up, along with a young raven haired she-elf and the two girly twin elves that were with Legolas in the forest.

"As we have quite a few guests, I would like to introduce you to all of my kin, daughter-Princess Arwen Undomiel, and my son-Princes Elladan and Elrohir. Prince Legolas is also among our halls. Now, there are two fellowships of guests tonight- one is sitting over there,"he says, pointing to us. "Though some are of our descent, we are unable to communicate with them at the present, for they do not speak Sindarian. Please however, make them feel welcome all the same."

_Same my foot! What a load of crap. What they'll do is avoid us like the plague. _

"The other are a fellowship of the races I had called to decide the fate of Middle-Earth."He pointed to the opening doors.

"They are coming right now." Polite cheers and claps went up. Through the doors they came, in single-file fashion. The REAL LIVE fellowship of Middle Earth. Grey cloaked and whiskered, proud Gandalf lead the pack.

"Welcome Mithrandir," Elrond introduced.

Then came "Prince Legolas, Son of Thanduril," I clapped along with most of the female audience.

"Lord Boromir, Son of Denethor," some people cheered for the famous captain of Gondor.

"The Ranger Estel," I saw Aragorn, and watched as he passed by. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Lord Elrond refused to look at him as he monotonly said, "Master Gimli, son of Gloin." Like him, few elves acknowledged the stocky red haired dwarf as he went by.

"Masters Frodo Baggins, Peregrin Took, Meriodoc Brandybuck, and Samwise Gamgee." Pale, silent Frodo walked with his three friends, and butterball Sam blushed fiercely when Elrond had introduced him. They were all Halflings about Lauren and Bryan's height. Pippin and Merry smiled mischievously, while Lauran whispered to me."Oh they are so cute. Is that Pippin? And Frodo…" nodding in his direction. _Uh, oh. I know where this was going._

I shrugged. "How do you know that's him?"

"I just knew it was Frodo, his blue eyes and pale skin stand out." She was making goggley eyes at him and Pippin while I took a good look at trying to see what she saw.

But nope, they just looked like little beardless dwarfs to me. Even Frodo reminded me of a cross between a fish and Cyclops from X-Men. Being the good friend I am, decided to withhold that information.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"Yeaah." I answered. My eyes were looking at Legolas, who didn't seem to like his whole title being spoken of, though he held his head high.

Colyne was softly bickering with Mark under her breath.

"Ple-ase Mark; you cannot beat any of those guys in a duel…yeah right."

"Yeah I definitely could. Plus I'm much hotter then that Boromir guy." I cocked my head to the side. _Maybe_.

"Hey are you in there?" Aleyna woke me up. I flashed her my best grumpy bear face.

"Noyes. Yesno." I mumbled.

"Smooth. Hey, leave some eye sexing of Legolas to me alright?" She winked.

"Kay." I said, but really I was more thinking along the lines of "Not really, I don't feel like sharing." _At school, Aleyna was surrounded by hot guys twenty-four seven._

After enjoying a grand feast for several long hours, the tables were cleared and the dancing began. It took several minutes of rude staring at their movements to catch on, but I understood it. It was not complicated- just repetition. _Frontstep, sidestep, twirl, step back, sidestep, sidestep, frontstep, twirl… _

"May I have this dance?" I looked up from my narrow slippers. It was Legolas.

I smiled coyly. "If you wish." I took his hand and he led me to the floor. We danced through that one song and I _(barely) _managed to get through it.

"You danced very well Lady Vanessa."

"Thank you Legolas, as did you. Oh, I mean Prince Legolas." I added. But he shook his head.

"Please only call me Legolas."

I nodded. "Yes okay."

He kissed my hand properly, and walked off the dance floor. I went back to my seat, but was asked to dance by Nick, whom I thought didn't know I existed. My friends all told me while I was dancing with the elven prince, Nick looked pretty jealous. But I doubt it. Every girl in this room was beautiful. _That's what friends are supposed to say duh._

Haldiar later came and whisked Aleyna away, who only nodded her answer. Apparently, he was the first guy to ask her to dance, and she was hoping a certain prince would ask her, but he hadn't. I still think she had a good time; the party girl instincts had taken over.

It must have been very late. I was very sleepy. Through half-opened lids I watched Frodo looking at the snoring Lauren, and bored Bryan. He was talking to another chunkier hobbit- probably Sam. _*Shiver at Frodo's freaky x-ray eyes.* _Aleyna, three songs later, had still not come back to the table. _Tsk Tsk._ Nick was in heaven with all the Elvish girls flirting with him, but I felt an extra twinge of envy when I saw him throw Legolas a look- because he was dancing with Delilah! _She probably put her arms around him and hauled him to the dance floor anyway. _

Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen, danced with the Ranger every song, despite numerous suitors and admirers asking for her time. She finally did dance with other people; her brothers, Glorfindal, and Legolas. When dancing with them though, her movements were unattached and stiff. Her navy blue eyes looked far away, as if those people weren't even there. Her father scowled, displeased. But I couldn't deny that whenever she was in Aragorn's arms, she did really glow like a star. And then I was out.

_ZZZZZZZZZ._


	9. A Chilling Foresight

**Aw, thanks for the reviews guys! i had fun reading them. This is for you! :3**

Chapter Nine   
A Chilling Foresight

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in my room with the door locked for the night. Strange, but I kept thinking that you wouldn't need a locked door in Rivendell. Because the Fellowship members were all staying in separate chambers, there was little rooms left and the girls in my group were put in one big room, and the boys' room was down the hall.

I looked at my watch trying to figure out the time. It was no use. Because I jumped into the water, my new watch was permanently waterlogged. _Sigh. _It wouldn't work anymore. My cell was also not getting any service- I doubt Verizon goes into the LOTR dimensions.

Everyone was still asleep, so quietly I tiptoed out of the queen bed and peered out the open glass window. It seemed too dark outside. Near me, my friends were sleeping like peaceful rocks. _Vanessa why are you such a light sleeper?_

When I looked back out the window, instead of seeing the dark serene courtyard that was there I saw…**death**. Bodies of elves, men, dwarves, everything was littered, strewn on the floor in odd positions. Blood seeped from their mouths as they stared at you with open, dead blank eyes. I saw my friends too, all six of them lying on the cold stone floor, gashes covering them.

Even the fellowship was there- Boromir had Orc arrows stuck through his heart, Frodo and Sam had died together, Aragorn was decapitated, an ax was stuck in Gimli, Mithrandir's body was burnt, Merry and Pippin had been hung on a tree. That's when I saw Legolas' pale face last of all, his golden hair askew and blood flowing out of an urak-hai sword wound across his chest.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I was slapped across the face hard.

"Wake up!" Ordered Aleyna.

Reluctantly, I opened my burning eyes. It was all a dream.

"I had the worst nightmare ever- it was that everyone was dead, even the fellowship. I'm not getting up today." And I meant it. I reached for my satin mauveypink covers and threw them over my head trying to get the chills out.

"Ohh no, you've been in bed since you got here, you can't crap out now!" Interjected Lauren. _Oh really? Watch me. _

"Why not?" _I've only seen the death and destruction of everyone in Middle Earth. But hey, why not? _

First though, I needed to see the Fellowship to assure myself that my nightmare had not (_partly_) come true. I hauled myself out of the warm bed to the huge oak wardrobe.

"Can we use these clothes?" I asked them.  
"Uh, huh." Answed Colyne.

On closer inspection, I saw they had our Elvish names scrolled on the wooden hangers.

My pint-sized friend had gotten a white cotton blouse with summer gold-green vest. Technically she didn't need to wear shoes, but Lauren was too proud to walk barefoot. That would mean accepting that she was a hobbit, which was something we all knew she wasn't ready to do. It was the hardest for her; even her bed was too big for her to sleep in.

Lauren used to just be a size 4 in shoe size, but her foot had grown to an 11! (_Poor girl didn't even know what to do with her new feet.) _So she stuffed leather open toe sandals on her feet and that was that. Her cheeks burned from the embarrassment of knowing we had witnessed her struggle. Lauren's pin straight black hair also has been getting kinky little waves in it, to her dismay. Without her beloved CHI straightner, she was left to (_gasp!_) put it in a messy bun on the side of her head.

Dressing for us was way easier. Colyne decided to wear her gown of dark blue silk. It had an A-line skirt and keyhole neckline, plus a braided leather belt.

Aleyna's dress was a soft, petal pink velvet. Its butterfly sleeves were short, and skirt long. Her belt was wrought gold and glimmered like her blonde hair. Truly, she looked in every way like a light Elf.

My new gown was a thin mint green, and had a sweetheart corset. The corset laced in the front and back with white ribbon. The long sleeves were see-through white. All of the taller ladies had matching slippers.

Aleyna slipped a white carnation in her sienna blonde hair, while Colyne put her hair in ponytails. I wanted to flaunt my pointed ears. I loved them! Wearing my hair down, I parted the hair in front of my ears and back.

I shared my makeup with my bff's and when we were done we all met the decked-out guys in the hallway conjunction that leads to our rooms.

Nick, of course looked sexy in his red and grey tunic. Mark wore a green-blue outfit and Bryan had on an ivory shirt with dark khaki trousers. He wore no shoes, but his always buzzed-cut red hair had actually began growing into an afro. They all were still wearing their jewelry I saw, just like the girls were.

Delilah, walked out of the girl's room last, wearing a sky blue dress that reminded me of robin eggs. She had _modified_ it- laced it so that it was tighter in the front. This made the folds of unused fabric from the back skirt bunch up and gather below her waist. Plus, her corset was placed far too low. Unfortunately, it looked good- but not for this era.

"She looks like a hooker." Whispered Colyne (into my ear.) I nodded, and caught the looks of approval in my male friends' faces.

"Delilah, don't offend the elves hospitality by destroying their gowns. Pull your corset up." But she didn't, only laughed at me.

"You're just jealous that I danced with _your_ Legolas."  
I glowered.

"He's not mine. Never was." She rolled her bug-eyes back.

"Well duh. So stop trying so hard."

Just then, Mark put his arm around her, but she pushed him away. "Mark seriously, we're not together anymore!"

_Woah, Wait, What? Miss Queen Bitch just dumped my ex? _

We all looked shocked. But the look on Mark's face was the worst.

"What? But why? We were still going out when we got here!"

She just slid out of his second death grip hug and said teasingly,

"I'm movin' on." He was definitely gonna cry. I cleared my throat.

"So…I think today's the day the council meets."

"How do you know?" Nick questioned.

"I overheard Gimli boasting about it last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah...that dwarf loves his drink." Trust me, you DON'T want to know what he says when he's intoxicated.

We all walked to the Great Hall for some lembas and fruit. The hall wasn't empty, but bustling with Elvish people and gossip. My ears sharpened instantly. Every whisper, story, every secret was mine to hear. I tried to tune most of it out, because I feel sick every time I listen to it all at once.

The amusing hobbits Merry and Pippin were juggling golden apples as they told other people in broken Elvish how they got here, to Rivendell under the care of Aragorn, and the help of princess Arwen.

"What a beauty she was eh, Pip?"

"Yes indeed Merry, yes indeed." He nodded with his eyebrows raised. _I could hear that from all the way across the hall! What a strange trick._ I wish I could hear what Legolas was saying but he wasn't in the hall. It's not like he would look at me anyway, not with Delilah, Princess Arwen, lady in waiting Lily (_supposedly his stalker_) and even Aleyna. Now, my head began to throb again, as a flood of voices flooded back into my brain. I rested on the table.

"Uh…" Sensing I was ill, my friends doctored to me, giving me more wafer bread and fire-water.

"You're probably hungry." This was always their miracle cure. I laughed. Thankfully, the lembas bread made me feel much better. Despite the headache, I had to think clearly. _Such a dilemma._

None of them knew I was a Fay- I just didn't know if it was safe enough to tell them or not. My wings were amazing- they folded back into my skin as easily as I would put in eye contacts. They were dragonfly shaped, thin and glimmery but strong. Something told me they would not get a welcome reception here, so I hide them at all times.

I _had _to sneak into the Council of Elrond today. But how? I could dress like a boy. Like Zelda's Sheik. But, that would be hard. And tacky. I'm just way too short to be a man. _Think Vanessa think. _

I _needed_ to give them the One Ring; take it off my hands. I looked down at my hands. The scratches from the poisonous brambles were completely healed. Abnormally fast healing was definitely a good thing.

That's when I felt it- that sensation which all womenfolk are cursed with. I got up stiffly and walked like a tin-man to the washing room. Once inside, I removed my dress, and began washing and cursing being a girl all the while. What was I to do? I had nothing. And that Wal-Mart? Yeah, never found it. So I was just left to bleed out? _Jk_. In the end, I took a thick face cloth from the room and ripped it at the seams, turning it into 6 makeshift linings. _Phew. Crisis Averted. _

_I wonder how Arwen deals with these female problems? Lol_


	10. The Rebel Transformation

Chapter Ten   
The Rebel Transformation

Came back to the Great Hall feeling a whole lot better than when I left it. Still I sat awkwardly and answered people in a strange I-have-nothing-to-hide voice. _One other teensy thing I'd like to point out- don't start a fight with me when I'm like this because I'll kill somebody._

I saw Lord Elrond's sons talking to a crowd of girls hanging on their every word. That's when I realized they were talking about my crew.

"All of them are strange. If you ask me, they're spies. And I don't like the way the green-eyed elleth looks at me. Like she's guilty of something."

Now I really don't like them. I was sure I was turning red, and the room instantly shot up 20 degrees.

"…and the way Lord Legolas actually tolerates her, that weird little thing. I am embarrassed for _him_. Why does he not treat our sister the same way? Even the elleth in the sky blue gown is a better catch."

As you might have guessed at this point, I'm not very good at controlling my temper. But, I will not be compared to _her_! _Guys beware, periods be damned!_ I got up and strode over to where he and is brother were, my fists clenched hard. I pushed against the surrounding elleths.

The pointy-eared girls all gasped and backed away from me. I grinned evilly. They were so weak! In Elvish I venomously said,

"I can't believe your insolence Elladan! Have you not any chivalry for your father's guests?" But he just leered at me, answering,

"I would if I could understand you. Not like green-eyed strangers are to be trusted anyway- doubly for a female."

Heaven knows I'm sure, how much I wanted to fight him, but as there was a crowd, I was his "guest," and he was much bigger than me, I decided it wasn't looking good. His younger brother Elrohir stayed quiet, but his face meant what his brother said. I cursed him out in Elvish and English to his face, cursed his girly hair.

My friends sitting down on the long benches came running over, finally hearing what I was doing.

"Vanessa stop! C'mon shut up!"

Oh, if I could just ring his pale prissy neck! _Don't they get it? No, they don't. My friends and I are stuck in Middle Earth during the ending of the world, have been transformed into alternate selves, and I'm totally PMSing._ But I knew what to do.

I dramatically turned on my heel and tripped, then straightened and walked grandly to the shared room. Aleyna called after me, but I yelled,

"Leave me the hell alone!" I don't know why I was crying. (_But you probably do.) _I hit the silver door knob so hard it vibrated and locked the door behind me. Grabbing my backpack, I took out the Ring of Power.

"It's all because of you." I talked to it out loud. Then threw it back into the Jansport. Instead of forcing it all down, I allowed the tears to flow over my face, cheeks, hands. It messed up my makeup, and the girl I saw in the finely carved mirror was barely recognizable. It was like I was a pretty shadow of my former self. When had I become this? And WHY was I here?

A small thought appeared in my head; it was time to rebel. Time to go against all they thought was the ideal proper elf lady; after all I wasn't one of them, so why did I have to wear _their_ clothes? New instincts took over, ones that weren't in my old self. Instead of trying to fit in, I _should_ flaunt standing out.

Opening the immense wardrobe, I fished out a simple evergreen long sleeve tunic. Grinning like the Devil, I took out the nurse elf's sewing knife from her sewing basket at the foot of the door. I proceeded to cut the hem to mini skirt length in a pointed fashion. Then when I was done with that, I thought the square neckline was too boring.

_SNIIIPPP!_ There a new v-neckline. Not too low, but not too high either. Carefully I snipped two long holes in the back where my wings could unfurl out. I found some warm brown leather boots, and decided they were good, but kinda short. Luckily, the matching leggings were in an oak draw. I sliced the leggings into tubes, and then sliced up the tube, so it was just a strip of brown leather. Stealing some of the sewing supplies, I sewed the extra fabric, making the boots thigh-high. There! I had pimped my first medieval outfit. After several gut-wrenching moments of fiddling with the corset, I took off the mint green dress and got into the new clothes.

Was going to attempt to braid my brown hair, but then thought, 'screw it'. I left it down, and unfurled my wings. It felt so good to stretch them!

So I can't believe it actually worked, all that cutting and sewing, but I had made a more useful outfit than before. _(Okay, not so much useful, but it did look much nicer than before.) _I could run more freely, plus the boots were longer for added comfort! Something definitely was missing though; a cloak. God bless that wardrobe and diligent nurse elf! Within the hanging part was a long black velvet cloak. I put it on and tied the sloppy bow, letting the warm hood cover my face halfway.

"V! Vanessa! Are you in there?" A huge knocking on my door. _Crap. I couldn't let them see me, playing Fairy Princess dress up. _

"Yeah I'm coming!" I would be **really** embarrassed if my friends-

"Yo V, let us in! We're not mad at you."

More banging, matching the beat of my racing heart. I ripped off the cloak, and then put it back on. There was no time to change. Grabbed the strip of cloth lying on the floor and tied it to my waist, a kind of bathrobe formed. I opened the door, feigning sickness.

"Oh, if I had known you were going to faint I wouldn't have made you get up Queen of _Sleep-a_." (Paused to roll eyes.)

"We just came to tell you that the Council will be starting soon. But they said no girls allowed." Lauren's small voice piped.

"Sexist pigs." Colyne snorted.

"Make that _hot_ sexist pigs and we'll agree with you." It was Mark. Beyond my little clique of girls was the guys who had been ditched at the Long Wood Table (or something like that.)

"Of all the nerve!" I said mockingly and opened the door wider.

"Well, I don't care. I have to give them this ring, so who's sneaking in with me?" No one immediately came forward and said 'Yeah my best friend, I'm behind you 100%.' I made a face.

"Thanks you know, I will remember to save you when you have an Orc kicking your ass guys."

"Will we get in trouble?" asked Bryan wide-eyed. _Um, duh?_

"Hell yes." I answered.

"I'm game for it." He answered. The others looked at the floor.

Delilah, however looked at me. "That is the ugliest robe I've ever seen Vanessa, God."

"Oh, really? I guess it matches your face Delilah." _Oh diss!_ Then she stood on her tiptoes peering over me into the room.

"Who're you in there with hmm? Sam? Gimli? Or is it LLL-"

Nick cleared his throat. Loudly.

"So uhm, V we'll all be behind you. Far behind you." He added quickly. I sucked my cheeks in and said,

"Fine, but hide somewhere in the garden at least? I don't wanna be totally alone."

"You won't be." He assured.

"They're leaving now!" yelled Aleyna, after looking out the window.

"Oh no I'll be late! Bye!" I clipped the Ring in my sweaty-cold palm.

I left them eating my dust, as I ran into the Rivendell Library.


	11. The Book of the Realm

**I think you're going to like this chappie, lots of explaining about Vanessa's Fay heritage! And maybe we meet an old ahem, friend along the way ;) **

Chapter Eleven  
The Book of the Realm

The library was fairly empty; I guess everyone went back to their chambers. I walked briskly up to the old but familiar looking librarian and asked for any books on mythical creatures. After considering me worthy of touching his precious books, the upturned-nosed elf adjusting his glasses _(first time I ever saw an elf wear spectacles.)_ and said

"Row C look for the f's."

"Thank you."

Aisle C had many volumes of lore on ancient creatures that barely exist or don't exist anymore. Volumes of books containing subjects like dragons, heroes, phoenixes, pixies, Orcs, The first and Second Age, all fantastic stuff. But not one fay, fairy, faerie, book. Outside the thick glass window, the Council had already begun. _Well, looks like I'm going to be fashionably late. _

I don't know why, but I felt like that old geezer was watching my every move and it was really bugging me. His sleek brown hair dribbled over the shabby brown robe he had on; making his piercing grey-blue eyes stand out even more, like two sapphires lost in the mud. Now I had to go ask that impatient, cougar of an elf to give me specifically the book I'm searching for. When I went up to him again, he laughed at me.

"What is it? Were you unable to find your book?" His smile was so forced, that I thought even if you hit it with a hammer it wouldn't crack.

"Yes. But I think you knew I wouldn't find it." I cross my arms.

"You're quite something aren't you stranger? It happens we do have one such book, such as you are looking for, but I have to unlock it. Follow me, and for Valor's sake, don't touch anything!" Out of his threadbare cloak he produced a miniature brass key.

When he called me, I followed him to the back of aisle C, in the "F" section. He whispered something I couldn't hear, and jarringly inserted the key into the solid wood shelf, and turned it! A hidden shelf popped out, and inside it, a purple leather bound book looked back at me. He handed me the imprinted book, with the title The Realm. I turned to leave, but then he roughly grabbed me and said,

"I know what you are liar. Watch that you do nothing to offend anyone _fayeth_. The alliance between elves and fay had been broken thousands of years ago."

His hand let my shoulder breathe again as he released. Shaking, I backed a couple of steps away from him. _How did he know? The only people that knew were Elrond, Legolas, and me … and I doubt they'd… _Have you ever gotten Déjà vu?_ Well, gosh Vanessa think. Didn't he remind you of another person… the man that sold me the Noble Collection pieces?_ I stepped more, as far as back as I could.

"You, you're that guy!" For a moment I swear I thought I saw a glint of recognition in his face, but it passed before I was certain.

"Leave. Here. _Now_. Library's closed." He snarled. But he didn't need to tell me twice. I was already gone. In the hallway I managed to speed read several pages of the ancient book. And what I did read, I didn't like:

Apparently, fairies live in a powerful realm invisible and sealed off from all outside contact. Fairies used to be elves once, but like the Dark Elves, (or the Dray,) they broke away because they were born with a mutation- "wings." Most accounts say they are very vain and beautiful, and had no desire to learn to fight. Another difference between fay and elves is that the fay are born with the innate ability to command a force of the elements. Which element, they have to find out for themselves. The elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Dark, and Light. A condition called Grey syndrome is a disease that leaves Fay without their powers and slowly dying after traumatic events; similarly to how Elves may die of extreme grief or sorrow.

Their last known dynasty was ruled by a fairy queen named Celestiel "Lady of the Realm", who is the twin sister to Lothlorien's elf queen Galadriel, "Lady of the Wood." Celestiel died; it says defending her people from the dark creatures getting through the Realm's protection barriers. I closed the book now and hid it in the pack over my shoulder.

I smiled. What an entrance this Fay's going to make. "Hmm, I haven't been to the courtyard yet, have I?"

I grabbed my Jansport, and walked past the winding stone halls, past the Great Hall, past more unknown rooms, and down to the courtyard which I saw from a window. The entryway to the courtyard was hidden off to the side by a great elvish knotted rug. Finding it wasn't the problem though; pushing open the heavy stone door was. Beyond the doorway, sunshine greeted me outside warmly. The fresh air was sweet and heavenly, and I felt better already. The garden of Arimatha, which was behind the actual courtyard itself was in full spring bloom. Enchanted, I stayed there smelling and tending to them; I even tried to climb a tree, but realized my fear of heights has stayed with me. I knew I should be going, but it was so relaxing.

"I see you like the garden."Haldiar walked in the inner circle.

"Yes, it's very whimsical." I answered politely. He nodded in agreement, and moved closer. I wondered why he wasn't at the Council.

"Tell me again where you say you're from?"

"Uh, um I didn't say."

"Well what clan are you from?"

"Uh, I'm from, from… _(nowhere?) _Mirkwood?"

"So you know everybody there? How is it the prince seemed to only just meet you?"

"You know what? I have to go."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Very well. If you'll pardon me miss-?"

"Nienna."

He departed through the gate, and the two guard elves admitted him. I waited a couple of moments then, went up to the gate not knowing how these two guards are going to take a short, female fay seriously.


	12. The Council Gets Hijacked

Chapter Twelve  
The Council Gets Hijacked

At the gate, the two strong looking guards were waiting for trespassers. I tried the invisible approach, but evidently I looked like a trespasser because they called, "Halt. Ladies are not allowed at this event." Okay, so pretending to be invisible didn't work. Next try. I brushed my hair back.

"Well, I was looking for my, uh, lord?" The wounded voice got to them.

"Which one is he?"Hadn't expected that.

"Uh, Lord Qtjbwjegbj?" They froze.

"That's not a valid name."Grr! Nervous laughs exploded in my stomach. They were really scary. Each one of them was armed with fine elven double-ended swords and armor. That could probably chop me in half. Nice! But before my mind could register, they had me at sword point to the door.

"We shall repeat. Leave the Council alone elleth." Tantrums of anger welled up in me. _That's not fair! I need to give them- _The Ring in my pocket felt like a ton of gold bricks.

"I must go in!" A flash of green light erupted from my hands briefly. _What the heck was that? Can I do it again? _The guards saw it though and began to look intimidated. Elves can't do that. _But they can't know my secret._ What a mess this was turning out to be! Again they rushed forward, this time pinning me into the wall.

"What are you?" The one in front growled.

"Yes what? Are you a spy?"hissed the other.

"My name is Nienna, and you'd better unhand me."

"Or what elleth can you do?" What happened next I'm not really sure was not my doing. Somehow the ground started shaking and nearby trees grappled at the elves,

"I know what you are Fayeth!" he screamed. I grabbed his neck, he struggled choking, and I said,

"You will not know what I am."

He then lost consciousness, and the oak tree that had entered the brawl had whipped the other elf into submission. _Cool! Maybe I should feel weirded out that a tree came to life and listened to my command (and could've killed somebody) but I kinda… felt exhilarated. _I guess my powers were over the Earth!

And so, wings folded elegantly back and cloak adjusted again, and hair tucked behind the hood, I walked into the Council, stepping over the twisted gate.

The once peaceful courtyard was now a place of melancholy and panic. The tension in the air was so thick I could cut it with a knife. Plus, it was drop-a-pin quiet. Not to mention all eyes adjusted to the new figure in the room (me). I know what it must look like. Strange black cloaked figure just beats up two armed guards, busts up the gate, and now, demands to sit at the Council. But, there wasn't any seats left, so I just stood there, looking straight ahead at Lord Elrond. He said, "guest did the guards let you through?"

Even though it obviously wasn't true. How could I answer? Be like "Yeah, Johnny was totally cool with it" or "No, I smothered one and the other was knocked out cold by a tree." _Hmm, which one sounded more realistic? _Neither. Um does anybody say choice three? I think Elrond already knew who I was anyway.

"May I have a seat Lord Elrond? I have much to discuss pertaining to this matter." I hadn't even bothered to use a man's voice.

"Reveal yourself to us first. Are you trustworthy?"

I bowed my head, then removed the cloak, wings unfurled. Gasps erupted from the chairs' occupants. Elrond's eyes twinkled as if he knew who I was all along. Then strangely said, "Yes. Sit down."

A serving elf came over with a new chair for me next to him.

"Thank you, gracious host."

Whispers ensued. Before I sat down, a man with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes stood up and yelled,

"Lord Elrond you cannot be serious! Having a woman in the Council may have disastrous effects! And what even is that thing?"

"Boromir son of Denethor I am quite serious. This Council was directed to all of the Races, and she is one of the last of the Fay."

Dead silence, as twenty or so people react in different ways. The dwarfs were angry, Aragorn's face was lined with thought, Gandalf stayed quiet, Frodo sat there, the elves looked down at me. Even Legolas had paled when I spread my wings. Aragorn stood up.

"My lord, I believe she should stay. There must be an explanation for her intrusion." _Well, thank you? I think. _

"This is preposterous! I should have known you elves would do something like this, just to confuse us!" Gimli roared, ax in hand.

I turned to look with pleading eyes at Legolas, who held my gaze. He was about to speak when Haldiar said snobbily,

"We don't mean to discourse with your sex or your kind, Fayeth." It sounded like he was cursing at me. Legolas glared at Haldiar.

"Haldiar speaks wrongly. Pardon him, Nienna. It is important you are here." More protests went up, and there were so many voices talking at once, I couldn't distinguish between the garble anymore.

"The very idea of a woman-!"

"Terrible creatures Fay, very manipulative…"

"Why doesn't Arwen join us then?"

I couldn't think, and the Ring was growing warmer and warmer in the pack on my shoulder. Dreamily, I reached in and took it out; holding it out for all to see. In a voice not really recognizably mine, I called out

"Silence! I have what you all seek! Behold the Ring of Power!

It took Elrond several seconds to get things under control again, but once they were he made me put it on the octagonal pedestal in the center. The more they stared at the ring, (especially Frodo) the more jealous I felt. When I had carried it for so long, why should they get to keep it? It was more like they had asked me to strip, exposing my bare skin. I _hated_ that feeling. Elrond wanted to ask me where I got it, but I wouldn't answer that question directly.

"I don't remember, I've had it for a while now though. I say you all must take it, for I cannot bare it any longer." I must have said it forcefully, because he didn't press it further.

After Elrond explained that it must be taken and destroyed in Mount Doom, the active volcano whence the ring was forged. Frodo Baggins, the only hobbit in the courtyard now stood up and said, "I will take it," but I was getting cold feet about letting _that_ little thing hold the ROMD, _(Ring of Mass Destruction)_I mean, why couldn't I do it?

Aragorn, son of Arathorn then got up and genuflected in front of Frodo and swore his allegiance. Legolas too, joined the group. Gimli, not to be outdone by the elven prince, did the same. It was time I stepped in. I kneeled down to Frodo's height, put my hand on his fragile shoulder and said,

"You have taken my ring Frodo Baggins. Please, allow me to assist you with my skills any way I can."

He nodded, and smiled grimly.

"I believe you."

With that, I joined Legolas' side, but he said nothing to me, a fact I dealt with nervously. Gandalf the Grey wizard joined, and that sexist jerk-human Boromir. Out of the bushes ran Merry, Pippin, and Sam, who demanded they come along too. Then out of the gate came my spying friends who cried,

"Vanessa you can't go! We won't let you!" Colyne, Aleyna, Lauren, Nick, Bryan, Mark and Delilah stood there.

"Well, you can't all go." Frodo said.

"Yeah we can, watch us," Colyne dared.

"Especially not a human girl. Or any of them for that matter." Boromir looked at us like we were poo he had stepped on.

"None of them look like they know how to fight, and they will slow us down."

"There's strength in numbers." Nick reasoned. Gandalf smiled, but said,

"Whoever does not wish to go must stay here."

Aleyna and Bryan both stepped forward. I was shocked they would want to stay with the elves, when they could barely understand them.

They looked ashamed, but said "We wish you guys luck, but we don't wanna die for this." I hugged them both. Nobody else came forward, so this was the Fellowship: Frodo, Gandalf, Legolas, Me, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Boromir, Aragorn, Colyne, Lauren, Nick and Delilah.

After my friends changed their clothes and got weapons they went to the meeting spot to depart. I went through my Jansport, taking only what I could fit in my small carry case. I was so sad that I couldn't take my backpack with me, but I crammed an iPhone in my bag, along with a photo of my family, two knives, the Realm book, three period cloths, a bit of rope, and food for three days. So that was it.

I turned and looked at my room one last time. In a few days, I would miss that downy bed and gorgeous décor. With that thought, I walked out the door, and joined the Fellowship.

My friends were all outfitted in leggings and tunics for the journey, and stood nervously bunched together. They watched the actual members of the Lord of the Rings discuss amongst themselves in careful whispers. Boromir was talking to Aragorn, and the hobbits were staring at their furry feet, ants among elephants. Maybe ants among gazelles. I just can't see the elves as big, fat, grey animals. But gazelles are lean and graceful, and I think you can see why I picked it.

"He has taken very long. May it be that he has gone cold to the idea?" Boromir said to Aragorn. But Aragorn replied,

"Nay, he would not do such a thing," with such finality, that I believed him without a doubt. _Mental note: Aragorn doesn't joke about his friends. _I walked over to Colyne, as Legolas came striding down the steps. His eyes caught mine as he descended, and the group snickered at my obvious interest. I broke contact, feeling unworthy. _To the elves, fay were the Untouchables of India._

"Waiiitt!"

Aleyna and Bryan came bounding after us. I smiled, because it had hurt me that they hadn't said goodbye. After many teary hugs and secret handshakes, Aleyna said,

"Lady Arwen asked me to give you this vial," holding a smokey glass out to me. It was filled with opaque lavender liquid.

"She gestured that it has to be given to our friends. She mimed 'mute' to me. Also, she said I think, 'hurry' with her fingers in a walking motion." Aleyna explained.

She slid the vial into my hand, and I held it firmly, knowing what a butterfingers I could be. It pulsed in my hand, like a living thing, fogging and curling around into itself. _What liquid could do that? _

"…then she mimed 'open eyes' said Aleyna making a mask around her eyes.

"Goodbye V. And don't worry, Arwen said I could be one of her lady in waiting and Bryan will work. You better not die, because then I don't know what to say to auntie. " She said at last, her eyes misting over.

Teary eyed, I left her. Bryan meanwhile was saying goodbye to his friends, his teammates.

"We'll see each other real soon bro, nah, don't worry." _Bryan was acting so tough, but I could see his lip tremble from here. _Calling the boys over, I told them

"This elixir will make you able to communicate." By now, I knew what it was, the same thing that had poisoned me. The Thornspell bush's poisonous nectar smelled addicting; it was sweet, but beneath that acidic, like a deadly sweet tart.

Surprisingly, the crafter of this vial was able to make it spray like a perfume bottle. Very nice.

"What is that?"

I looked up.

"It's so that you all can speak in different languages like I now can."

"I wanna do that!" Lauren said excited.

"Will it make me high?" Mark asked. _Of course not. _But instead of rolling my eyes like I wanted to do,

I shook my head up and down. Lauren of course, knew I was joking. Mark, not so much.

"Really? Sweet!"

"No. I lied." I snapped. Giggling, Lauren, Delilah, _(who insisted Lauren sniff first)_ and Colyne all tilted their heads back and sniffed the poisonous puff, while the onlookers watch curiously. It immediately was absorbed in their bloodstreams. Colyne giggled and hiccupped. I next sprayed the boys down while the effects took hold.

"Ummm woooahhh."

Lauren clutched her forehead and swayed. I put out my hand to steady her, but found out I didn't need to. Pippin had come over and caught her in the nick of time. She smiled up at him for the first time. The first thing she ever said in elvish was

"Hi."

The little prankster hobbit gave Lauren one of the most polite nods I've ever seen.

"Hello there yourself."

They flirted a little bit longer, but when he called over his little curly haired big footed friends for intros' the whole fellowship came over as well, no longer weary of us "younglings," according to Gandalf. Aragorn inclined his head toward us, in greeting. Since he already knew me, there was no need for more introductions. Nervously I fluttered my wings, which produced a nice humming sound and cooling breeze. _This was still the freakin' FELLOWSHIP!_ Then Colyne took over.

"Umm, everyone! Since we're going in this together, let's know each others names." Arargorn's head snapped up.

"You can talk our tongue now? How?" he demanded.

"Lady Arwen Undomiel gave us a cure."

"You must mean the Thornspell tonic?"

"Yes." _Well that stuff worked fast. _

Also, I suspect it was less concentrated, so _they_ won't get the splitting fever _I_ got. Gandalf LOM _(aka Leader Old Man)_ introduced my friends to the other members. With all of us formally acquainted, (I also suspect Gimli dosen't like fay any better then elves) we all said our final goodbyes, and left Rivendell.

We walked out the stone gate, and I couldn't help feeling like a new chapter in our quest had begun. Leaving Rivendell meant leaving safety, and possibly a way back home. But also, I wondered if a guy would ever look at me with the intensity that Aragorn's goodbye said to Arwen. Like he secretly couldn't live without her.

I thought about that the most.


	13. The Path Is Watched

**Hey guys, sorry it's late! it's long though to make up for it. Xoxo, xDare2Writex. **

Chapter 13   
The Path Is Watched

12 days have past, and it is going to be sundown on the 13th day. Gandalf stopped us for the night. I immediately flopped down, groaned, and massaged my blistering feet. And I wasn't the only one, let me tell you.

"Ow! Geez my feet!" Colyne complained next to me. I could detect Delilah's whinny voice ring out saying,

"When are we getting some horses? Are we there yet? Can't Gandalf just teleport us there?" But I couldn't suppress my laugh when both Aragorn and Nick said

"SHHH!" At the same time.

While this was happening, Boromir _(Aka the annoying Gondorian)_ was teaching Pippin and Merry to spar. Although Lauren clapped, I thought they looked like first-grade pirates swashbuckling. Then again, my friends and I had no training either.

"Do you think these work?" Colyne asked me, flashing the cold steel blades given to us by the elves.

"Well, if they don't, they'd make a kick-ass wall decoration." I said. A musical laugh echoed behind me. Legolas had overheard us talking.

"You'll want those weapons very soon Vanessa." For some unknown reason, _(can I plead insanity?)_ I got up and unsheathed the sword.

"Well, if you know so much, show me. And my friends." I challenged him. He looked amused, and thought about it.

"I shall not try to hurt you Fay."

I snorted.

"You do that Elf."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Mark echoed. Everyone joined in.

"Yes, please do!" Pippin added, fascinated that I would be stupid enough to take on Legolas. Smirking smugly, Legolas took out his two best white knives.

"Shall we?" I nodded trying to feign like I had the upper hand.

_What have you gotten yourself into? He'll kick my ass! Maybe my friends would learn from this; don't be stupid like Vanessa._ I rolled my shoulders back, cracked my neck, and got into a stance. _(Yeah I was real intimidating, a whole 5.5ft girl) _Out of the corner of my eye, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli were watching me.

Legolas touched the tip of his blades with his fingers, holding them near his face.  
"Ready? On three. One. Two. Three."

I turned around him, and tried to hit his side. He deflected it as if it were a slight breeze.

"Keep your guard up. Don't try to anticipate my next move, concentrate on yours." _He was coaching me now?_

I backed away, and stood on a high rock. He tried to swipe my legs; but I jumped. Rolling to the ground, I picked up my knife where I had thrown it. _(Rolling with a knife = impalement. I knew that much)_ But I really didn't know what I was doing, and it showed. He talked more then I was, yet he had no sweat, no signs of fear.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said.

"Immensely." He didn't even try to hide it, mouth curled up in amusement.

Maybe if I worked closer to him. I moved forward dashing my sword to the right, left, then left. He deflected them all. The sun was bright and in my eyes. He gave me a moment to stop._ Grrr, It's not really fair how calm he is._ I feigned right when I was supposed to be going left. He caught my arm and twisted it back.

"Ow!" He relented a little, just enough for me to jab my elbow into his chest. He let go, and looked surprised.

"You're doing well." I didn't answer. His golden hair was falling out of his back braid. I cut off a bit of it with my blade. He looked up at it, lips pouted. _Gasps came from the audience._ He cornered me twice, unarmed me once. Then as he went in, intent clear: to disarm me again.

Not this time.

I spun around like a ballerina, and my sword glowed green._ No, not here, not now! _But it was too late, I was mid-spin. I pointed the sword at his waist, and he was knocked down, like an invisible force hit him. It was dead silent. He got up, and looked at me. I winced; that look hurt more then his daggers.

"That is an unfair weapon. Which you should use on your enemies, not companions" I didn't know what to say.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Legolas came closer to me, almost as if to shake my hand. Almost. He peered down. Then disarmed my sword out of my hand, and knocked me down into the boulder behind me. The impact didn't hurt as much as it should have. When I looked, I saw I had landed on a thornless flower bush.

"You let your guard down." He said apologetically, and helped me up.

Our companions clapped. Gandalf's direction debate went on.

"What if Aragorn, we took the Narentil Path?"

"No, that is too close to Mirkwood. Their woods are infested with many beasts; giant venomous spiders and such."

"Well, at any rate we must continue this way and reach Isengard."

Legolas, perching on a rock, squinted into the sky.

"That cloud is moving fast."

"Against the wind." Boromir commented.

"Creblen from dundeland!" The elf yelled.

"Sauraman's spies! Hide! Quickly!" Gandalf orderd.

The fire was put out. Everyone ducked for cover under the first bush they could find. Thankfully, the bushes and boulders were plentiful. I prayed the black crow like birds that flew above us hadn't seen our camp. Or Us. I tried to look for everybody in the bushes. Gimli was in the big bush below mine, and Legolas to the left of mine. I think it was Sam who was stuffed into the bush to the right of me, but I couldn't tell. We waited.

After several minutes of their squawking cries, the Cerblen crows flew away. We waited longer, then crawled out of the brush.

"We're in a line of fire." Aragorn commented.

"No really?" Boromir said.

"Who's Sauraman?" Merry pipped up.

Gandalf explained

"He, is my Elder and former friend. Also, he has betrayed us." While everyone native to Middle-Earth flinched at His name, my friends and I shrugged.

"So what?" Mark said ignorantly.

"It's not like crows can even talk. Besides, what does he get out of being co-captain? Is he on a power trip or something?"

Gandalf furrowed his bushy brows, which looked startlingly like albino caterpillars.

"He, Master Mark, is working for Sauron, the creator of the Ring, who will stop at nothing to get it back. My magic is nothing for his."

Mark mumbled under his breathe; so low, only I, who was standing right next to him could hear.

"Maybe I don't want to be here for this. The movies weren't like this."

And he was right, partially. The sequence of everything has changed because of our coming here. I looked down at my hands. We had been changed by this universe, and thus have changed parts of it. But to give up? We weren't even halfway to where we're supposed to be.

_Was it safe to touch my ex?_ I laid my hand on his shoulder.

He flinched, then turned to move, but didn't. It was like he didn't know whether to stay, or shrug me off.

"Mark. We can't give up now. There's no going back." I said gently.

"Uh-huh. A-hem." Delilah cleared her throat so loud; I thought a hen was being strangled. I let him go. He walked soundlessly away.

"Are you ok?" Colyne gave me a what-are-you-doing-with-the-enemy-ex look.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're not lying just to shut me up?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah that's it."

I turned around. Gandalf was fighting with Aragorn about the new way to go, because this one was being watched. I guess fighting isn't the right word. _'A heated argument in which each one thinks he's right, while sparring words back at one another like weapons'_ is more the right term.

"This path is being watched. Obviously, we can no longer stay here, lest Sauraman send us an ambush." Gandalf explained.

"Yes, but there are only two paths left to choose from. Come Gandalf, we cannot linger here so long. The afternoon grows old." The lost heir returned.

"Listen to you two bickering like an old married couple." Gimli chuckled. He was met with two long, icy stares.

"I uh, meant nothing by it." He shut his mouth. Frodo, walked over to them.

"What are the passes?"

Both Gandalf and Aragorn began talking at once. They glared at each other, and Aragorn backed down. Red-faced Ganadlf said,

"My dear Frodo, I think it's time you helped us in this little _spat. _Tell me, shall we go to the Pass Carthras in the mountains?"

Broromir edged closer.

"Hey, why not go to the path by Gondor?"

"No, that's too close to Isengard." Aragorn declared.

"I know, Gandalf, if we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli suggested.

The aged wizard tapped his gnarly staff.

"No Gimli. We can still go over the mountain. I would not go to Moria if it was the last path of all. You do not know what lies in the darkness of those caves."

Gimli, shut down, bowed his head. Unlike that prissy elf, or wannabe king, Gandalf he actually respected. Frodo looked at all of his protectors. Truly, he believed Gandalf most of all.

"Let us try the Mountain Pass."

Boromir let out a frustrated groan. He walked off.

"Fine. Let's." As he passed he bumped into my shoulder.

"Ow. Watch where you're going!" I rubbed it.

"Almost didn't see you. So small." He laughed evilly and kept walking. There was no way I would ever get an apology from that man. "Humph. Men."

"May I see your shoulder?" Legolas quickly touched it.

"Not all men are like that. Lord Boromir is one exception. Your arm should heal quickly." He smiled at me.

"Most are. Mark is like that." I said it before I realized it. He had really nothing to do with me anymore.

"I can tell that there is much conflict in him Vanessa. I would be careful. I _don't_ trust him"

"Yeah... So, is Cartharas Pass really far?"

"Not far, but cold, and very very steep." His blue eyes flicked up to the gray rocky skyline. It looked very tiring to climb. He worriedly looked at the hobbits.

"How will they survive the cold? How will you?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh…"

I was saved from answering by Gandalf's call to get up and get moving North toward the mountain. I fell behind most of the group, and walked beside my female friends. They tried talking to me, but I was too absorbed in thinking to answer.


	14. Up, Up, and Down?

Chapter Fourteen  
Up, up, and down?

This freaking path is freezing. _I mean it._ It's like in the negatives it's so cold, and yet the guys keep on trekking.

_Meanwhile, I contemplate that if I jump how long it will take to hit the bottom. If I defrost on the way down, then it would be worth it._

Even though I can stand on the snow, I have to keep hauling various people that get stuck in the thick slush. My fingers are purple and painful. Everyone's faces are red from the windburn.

The hobbits had long ago stopped walking, too frozen to move. They had to be carried by all the men. And besides the little incident with Frodo dropping the ring earlier and Boromir not wanting to give _**my,**__ ahm_, Frodo's ring back, nothing happened. All we did was keep following Gandalf step after step up this God forsaken mountain! Delilah was also being carried by Aragorn. She had fainted after ten minutes of walking. Even though I could stay on top of most of the snow, my wet wings hung down like a dead weight tied to my back.

"Free-ee-zzz-zz-ing."

Colyne chattered. Knees deep in the frosty enemy, she could barely stand. Every vein on her arms and face were purple, showing through her pale skin. I tried hauling her up a few inches.

"Tthannkss."

I was really concerned now. We could all die up here of hypothermia. Well, not Legolas. The elf was walking on top of the snow, as if it were a cloud. Besides the wind messing up his hair, he wasn't freezing as far as I could tell. It was almost godly. Just then, a deep accented voice rang through the air.

"Klamnfjnvj. Ndejfjeb. Osnvingli. Melonisnamd."

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas yelled.

"No really? I couldn't tell." I screamed to no one in particular. I was just cranky.

"It's Sauraman!" Gandalf shouted.

I super-listened, but the chilling words weren't in Sindarian, but the Black Tongue of Mordor, which I didn't know, nor would I want to.

I didn't want to go any further.

"Guyss. Guys-" My breathe turned to ice in front of me, giving me a frosted mustache. I didn't have time to finish my sentence. The side of this stupid freaking cold mountain came crashing down.

"Don't. Move. Vanessa." I opened my eyes. Then closed them. Sweat dripped off my forehead, despite it being anything but hot. I opened them again, but when I did, I didn't wake up from this bad dream like I thought I would.

"Crap!" I cursed in English, too scared to move a muscle.

I was hanging over the mountain's cliff, and the fossilized tree root that I had somehow wrapped my numb fingers around was the only thing holding me from certain death.

The snow had settled, and several scared faces were looking down at me.

"Hold on!" cried Nick.

"I'm trying!" I screamed.

"Help me up!"

Gandalf reached down his staff.  
"Grab onto this."

Numbly, I did as told. But, my fingers were beyond listening to my head. The slippery surface of the wood went right through my hands. I reached back to the root. I was only maybe 4 feet down from the cliff's edge. _Maybe I could climb? But no, there was nothing to hold onto. And no plants. The Earth wouldn't save me this time. But maybe my wings could..._

"I need to grab somebody's hand. Then I could brace myself against the cliff, and my wings will propel me up."

Nick yelled, "I'm coming!"

Taking his sword out, he gave it to Mark, and leaned over the side. Forming a human chain, with Aragorn at the head, Nick was lowered down close enough for me to touch his hand.

"Closer." I whispered. Finally when half his torso was over the edge, I could stand up straight. I willed my wings to flutter. They listened, unlike my bad fingers.

"Okay, now pull up." I said breathlessly.

"Back up guys." Nick yelled. The fellowship backed up as far as they could, and I began to move up. A little too fast. The inertia created by my wings pushed me forward fast.

"Woah! Stop!"

Nick was already over the edge, and I let go of his hands. Big mistake.

"Ahhh!"

_CRASH! OW! Flop! _

"Nice landing Vanessa." Lauren said. Some people snickered. I shook my broken skull. And looked right into Legolas' Elvish eyes. I had landed right on top of him, in a very commanding position. He cocked his head to the side.

"I would say that was a very graceful landing."

I laughed nervously.

"Hehehe…yeah…sorry."

People were waiting for me to get up, so I did. _Now I know I was sweating. Was it hot in here or what? _

Walking over to Nick, who I noticed looked a bit put out; I thanked him with a hug. He beamed, as not only his friends but the fellowship acknowledged him. Exhausted, I curled up onto the snow against the rock wall. The sound of more debating filled the air. Obviously we couldn't keep it up this way, but now I was too sleepy to care. Everyone slowly faded from view.

Dream world had a new special for me tonight: Big Bird and Barney dancing with Katy Perry, while "_I kissed a girl"_ played. Go figure.


	15. The Door to Moria

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It means alot to me. Please keep up the reviewing! *Hugs***

Chapter Fifteen  
The Door to Moria

I awoke because I was jostled against the floor, hard. Peeking my eyes open, I sat up. Aragorn was walking away from me, to go play mother hen to Pippin and Merry who were throwing rocks at the gurgling murky water. It was dark, so I assumed it was night and I had slept through two days? I've never slept that long in my life.

"You're awake; amazing. And here I thought you had fallen asleep and died from the cold, little fairy."

_You wish. _Boromir was sitting behind me on the rocks on the bank. There was sand, but it was mostly dirt. I didn't answer him. _What was his deal?_

The fingers which I was sure needed to be amputated, were back to their normal color, and could move again. Bubbles rising from the dark water made me look up. _Did I just imagine it? _

"Are we in the right place? I don't see any door here Pip." Merry asked him a little farther off.

"We must be if Gandalf is to open the door Merry." He replied dreamily. I stared as Merry took his hand and shook it in front of Pippin's face.

"Gandalf, is this way Pip." He pointed to the agitated wizard, who was having trouble opening the 'invisible' door. Pippin blinked but said,

"C'mon Mer it didn't mean anything!" My eyes searched for what he was looking at. Lauren, was behind one of the big rocks, bending over to find an item in her pack. I shook my head and made a_ tsk tsk_ sound.

_WHOOSH_. The wind blew hard in this dank, open, area. I shuddered. I didn't like this at all_. Do you know how hard it is to see when there's hair in your eyes and mouth?! How does Legolas do it?!!_

Nick and Mark were talking to each other, obviously in one of those brag arguments guys get into, and Delilah was, was… _Hey where was Miss Priss? _Not that I would cry hysterically over her if some orc kidnapped her or a crow pecked her eyes out, or she was mistaken for a hooker and stoned…

_Ok. I AM having way too much fun with that. _But if, she were missing, it would be my moral duty as a catholic to alert someone! _(America the beautiful plays behind my speech.)_ I opened my mouth to yell

"Hey the dumb one's missing!" but then,

_SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! GULB!_ Delilah was frantically screaming and kicking at something in the water. Mark grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to safety away from the water.

"What happened?" Several guys came over. But Delilah shook her head, and jumped right back in the shallow pool.

"NO! Gimme back my shoe back you devil water you! Do you know how much I had to pay for these?!!"

After several minutes of flapping around, she brought her prize back up. Tangled in seaweed, and horribly nibbled was Delilah's favorite gold Gucci flats that she had worn, because she insisted they were 'the ultimate in comfort.' Now, they were the 'ultimate in garbage wear.'

The stone door was slowly opening.

"Let's go! Away from the water!" Aragorn yelled. Sam let Bill the baggage pony go, who bolted away. Hopping, and hanging onto Mark's shoulder, Delilah hobbled into the cave. Soon the rest all followed.

The first thing that everyone noticed was the smell. The reek of death hung high in this air. IT CLUNG TO YOU. Our eyes needed a sec to adjust, but when they didn't, I tripped over something big and immobile. I looked back. OMG, it was a dead, decaying body!

"EEEHHHWW!!! We're gonna die in here! I can't breathe!" I screamed. I clutched at my throat, which I'm sure was closing, got up and blindly felt my way in the dark.

I think I stepped on someone's foot. Then banged right into somebody. _Smart!_ The recoil sent me back, but hands held me from falling over again. I didn't know who my rescuer was, but I whispered 'thank you.'

"Ahh, here we are." Gandalf's staff lit up like a lighthouse beacon. _Gandalf made Light!!!! Let there be light! Amen! _Nick peered down at me.

"Hey you." I moved closer to his body, wanting protection from the dark.

"Hi."

Everyone started looking around. I could feel more then one pair of eyes on me. Gimli began boasting to Legolas about dwarven hospitality. _I don't know about you, but does fresh meat right off the bone sound good? Okay, just pass the barf bag. _

But minutes later, Boromir gravely said,

"This is no mine. It is a tomb." And he was right. It looked like a major war had been fought, and lost, here.

Legolas examined the arrows plunged into the dwarven skeletons.

"Ocrs. Yrssf."

Gandalf said, "Get back out! We should never have come here."

Gimli's frantic cries and wails 'No! Let's stay!' Fell on deaf ears. We had to get out of there. Everybody raced back to the entrance, Frodo in the lead.

"AHHH! Strider! Strider!"

Frodo, was dangling upside down, heading into the sharp-toothed mouth of a gigantic octopi creature. _Zing!_ The archer-prince let an arrow fly. As always, it hit its target, and with a shriek, the tentacle dropped Frodo. He landed in Boromir's arms, as Sam and Aragorn hacked away at the more numerous tentacles desperately trying to eat the ring-bearer.

With a piggish squeal, Lauren turned about-face and ran back into the cave. Delilah followed, Gucci shoe in hand. The hobbit cousins, Merry and Pippin ran in too.

"Wait for me!" As much as I wanted to help, I knew no way of killing a big squid thing. So I meekly ran into the dark cave without looking back. More people came in. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Sam, Nick, Mark, Frodo, Legolas.

We all collided, because everyone in the back pushed forward onto the people in the front and we all ended up tangled together. Whatever monster that was outside brought the entrance down; I slowly realized we couldn't get out. Huge boulders dared us to even try to lift them, but there was no way.

**We were trapped.**


	16. Stuck in a Freakin' Abyss

Chapter Sixteen  
Stuck in a Freakin' Abyss

14 days. That's how long we've been down here, under the ground_. Let me tell you, I am less than thrilled; more like slowly going insane. _True, the earth-fairy-part-of-me is okay down here, but the claustrophobic-mostly-human-me, isn't so happy.

14 feverish, scary days dodging Warg wolf nests, gaping cracks in the floor that lead to certain death, and getting lost in the seemingly never-ending hell-hole that is Moria. Thank you, Frodo for picking to go here, thank you Gimli for putting the idea in his head, and thank you to myself, for going along with this suicidal plan._ I'm done ranting now, promise_

It's not just me who's uncomfortable. The once giggling and playful hobbits have been reduced to quiet, nuisances. Instead of directly bothering us, they have turned their attentions to the environment; like banging dwarf skulls like bongo drums, or playing 'whoever can annoy Aragorn the most by telling him how un-manly he looks today.' After the first ten times, it got played out.

Boromir is not talking either, but he keeps giving us looks like its us that put a sword to his head and made him join the fellowship. Recently, he's been talking with Mark a lot, which I think is ironic. _Isn't it awesome how two people who hate me are now forming secret club handshakes and knitting groups?_

Delilah hasn't stopped whining about EVERYTHING since we stopped here, because Gandalf can't remember where he is. I voted to knock her out and ditch her, but nobody was willing to follow my idea. *_Pout*._

Colyne and Mark aren't speaking to each other again. _Siblings. _I mostly talk to Colyne, but sometimes she and Gimli strike up meaningful conversations about the Dwarfs. The short red-bearded Gimli seems to like talking with her the best. I miss Bryan's dry humor, and Aleyna's wit.

Frodo's kinda been slowly separating himself from us, a fact duly noted by Lauren. Sam is the only person he talks to besides Gandalf.

Nick seems to like being down here. At least, he's shown no signs of fear of rock slides, Orcs, or Wargs. On the contrary, Legolas has become detached to everyone else; its like being trapped in the earth depresses him more than even me. He barely talks. Right now he's just sitting down on the edge of the outer rocks, looking at his feet. I walk over, and sit down.

"Hi…how are you?" I say, looking into that somber, beautiful, face. The prince shakes his head and smiles, which comforts me, however fake I know it had to have been.

"Do not worry about me, Lady Vanessa. I am fine, just a bit homesick for the trees and forests I know so well."

I nodded, understanding. The trees were to him as my family was to me. Then it struck me; _my family_. My eyes blurred instantly. I missed my mom, my annoying little sisters, and dad. I even missed my fuzzball of a dog, my yorkie, Rootie.

I just never thought about it until now. Maybe…we'll **never** find the way out of this mess, and be stuck here forever. And as much fun as that sounded, I would wish to be back in my own bed at home in a minute.

He saw my tears, and his eyes widened.

"I've upset you, Lady Vanessa!" But I shook my head.

"I just miss my family…" Through blurry vision, I could see his blue eyes; they had a tortured look of pain. I felt his arms holding me.

"I have not seen my kin in over 500 years. Please tell me about yours."He whispered. We were in the shadows against the rock now; my mind giggling about how _nobody could see us_. _Shut up brain, you're not the boss of me! Although technically you are… ahh, whatever. _

Slowly, I began to talk about my life. He listened, and didn't say anything until I finished.

"I just, miss them because this is all so new to me, and I don't know if I'll ever see them again…"

"You will. Just as I will see mine."He said softly.

"Yeah, you probably have a beautiful elleth waiting for you to get back." He stiffened. _Oh God, I'm in his arms and I just had to mention his probably true-love-princess._

"I have no one waiting for me. It's not that my father didn't want me to marrry, but the balls he threw were so boring, and the elleths so foresee-able. I tired of them long ago. "His voice turned bitter.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He went to say something, but then a cursed noise behind us broke us apart.


	17. Gimli Tears and Battle Wounds

**"The plot goes ever on and on..." Props if you know who sang a similar tune! hehe xoxo, xDare2Writex**

Chapter Seventeen  
Gimli Tears and Battle Wounds

"Ah, it's this way." Gandalf stirred.  
"He's remembered!" said Merry enthusiastically.

"No, but the air isn't so foul down here, when in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf explained. He said something else, but I wasn't listening. Everybody grabbed their cloaks and blankets, and we're off again.

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, the Yellow Brick Road. Or in this case 'Follow the Bloody Dirt Road, follow, follow, follow the Bloody dirt road to your DOOM…' Like my ad-libbing?_ I've proudly thought it up as we go up decrepit steps, past dead stinking bodies, into a room.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said. The huge chamber was illuminated by his staff's crystal.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye-opener, and no mistake," Sam exclaimed, saying what everyone thought. There was a pregnant pause as everyone took in the ancient architecture. The halls whispered a grim and sad story; one of a proud, long legacy of the Dwarven race- and Moria's shameful downfall into darkness. One look and I could see the halls as they once might have been. Tall proud columns, roaring halls and a gruff, happy race content amongst themselves and their treasures. Overall, dwarves weren't a terrible race as the elves thought- perhaps they were more misunderstood as Fay were.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts.

"NOOO!" Gimli roars and runs past us all into the side room next to this one.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yells and runs after him, and I'm reminded of a mother yelling at a little kid in the playground not to run off_. I feel sorry for Gandalf. His medical bills must be up the roof from all this physical work. _

I shake my head as we all run after the little guy. Gimli's muffled crying on a tombstone echoes softly and I don't think anyone knows what to say to comfort him. Still, I feel partly responsible for no warning. I knew it was coming, but we couldn't stop it. They passed a very long time ago. Gandalf walked past his shoulder and ran a hand over the runes on the stone slab.

"_Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria_," he translated forebodingly. "He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Gandalf then gave Pippin his stuff to hold and read a passage from the ancient book one of the dwarf skeleton's was holding.

_"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall,"_ he began.

"Hey Vanessa? Um, isn't this like, the part where there's fighting?" Lauren and Colyne whispered next to me. I don't know if they heard my heart drop.

"Crap. Stay by me and draw your swords." They obeyed.

"We must keep moving; we cannot linger here." Legolas said to Aragorn. The Ranger nodded grimly at his friend. He had learned to trust Legolas' heightened instincts many moons ago.

"…_We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. **They are coming**_."

Just at that exact moment, Pippin decides to disturb a corpse that predictably falls down the well. Literally, my hand was outstretched to stop that from happening, so some of us have a chance of making it out alive.

_Too late. _

Gandalf threw the book down.

"Fool of a Took!" He was livid.

"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"Oh, damn. He got called out." Mark couldn't resist saying it.

I rolled my eyes as everyone turned around to stare at him.

"Eh huh. Or not." He cleared his throat. I threw him my best you-dumbass glare.

"Stay together and protect the ring bearer at all costs." Aragorn ordered. My eyes searched for Legolas quickly. Our faces met. He nodded as if to say _I still meant what I promised. You will live._They were barricading the door when Boromir came back from scouting.

"They have a cave-troll." He said joyfully sarcastic.

"A whata?"

"Here comes Big, Bad, and Ugly!" _I don't even want to know which dork of my friends said this. _

"How big is a cave troll?" My other friends shouted. They didn't ever get an answer, for at that very moment, several orcs and the cave troll burst through the stone doorway, rubble flying everywhere.

A huge battle between the fellowship and the orcs ensued. It seemed to happen in a blink of an eye, and yet slow-motion. Gandalf the Grey whirling his sword and staff in every direction. Orcs that attacked were strewn all over the floor. With Aragorn it was the same. Only he was desperately trying to protect Frodo, as Merry and Pippin stood stock-still; frozen scared.

Sam was hitting the orcs with his frying pan, to a great effect. Nick and Mark stood back to back, a deadly tag-team. Colyne seemed to be fighting well on her own; then again, Boromir was covering her when she needed it. He was also Delilah's human shield, as she stuck to his back like a fly on crap, limply holding her sword.

I wanted to search for Legolas in the chaos, when an orc with a HUGE bad-ass weapon decided to intervene. I desperately hacked at it with all my might. Then the next, and next. Dark blood spewed from the their wounds, and a feeling of nausea came into my mouth. Somewhere, i dropped my sword, and began a futile search on the crumbling floor. Something felt strange; I looked up. The monstrous cave troll was above me, club poised to hammer me into little bits. The only thing my mind registered is,_ this could be it. _

"Vanessa run!" Straddled on top of the cave troll was Legolas, and Nick behind the troll. My legs wanted to move, but I couldn't. The troll was bringing down the club…. I closed my eyes.

Something solid hit my body into the wall, 5 feet away. I opened my eyes. What had just happened? My mind thought backwards. Rewind_. Rewind. Oh, Nick had slid under the troll and tackled me five feet away so that I would miss the troll's club. _My head felt so fuzzy and clouded…I reached back and touched blood. Before I could be afraid, Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Where are you bleeding?" he said.

"The back of my head!" I cried.

RIP! He pressed a cloth from his tunic hemline against the bleeding back of my skull, and gave me back my sword.

"Keep fighting! Behind me!" I nodded. The battle was almost over. I couldn't see everything as clear as before. I think Frodo was attacked by the troll. I saw Merry and Pippin finally make a desperate attack at it. In fact, everyone now seemed a urgently desperate. I knew that Frodo wouldn't die, but still, my heart was in my mouth when I saw him lying facedown, pale as a ghost.

Legolas finally hit the troll in the throat, and thing moaned as its life-air escaped. With a sick cry, it thudded to the floor.

Our goal had been accomplished: orcs and troll had all been slain.

_My gosh I am so woozy._Before I knew it, I fell onto my knees. Frodo being apparently "alive" again, they started tending to my friends and me. Still it wasn't long before…

"We must keep moving!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"To the bridge of Ka-za-dum!"

Since no one was that badly injured that they couldn't run, everyone flew out of there like a bat outta hell, into ginourmous caverns where thousands more goblins began encircling us. I hated these Moria Goblins. They were freaking stealthy closing in. So many wide eyes and pointed teeth glared in front of us! My now trusted sword stood out in front of me. One of them spat on Delilah, who squealed.

"Ew! I'm melting! Melting! Gawd, would it kill you for a tic-tac?"

Despite better judgment all my friends laughed. But it truly was nervous laughter. Like when you realize you totalled your dad's car and have to explain why you were out with it at 2:00 in the morning. That's when we noticed the thumping sound, the increased temperature. At the end of the great hall, an orange glow lit up the impenetrable darkness. Goblins, tripped over one another to get away from us, squawking. _What new foe had installed fear into their very core? Delilah's face? Or was it- _

"What new devilry is this?" Asked Boromir.

"A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas answered, eyes wide with fear for once.

"**Run**!" Gandalf ordered again.

We kept going, pressing on through our fears, dodging goblin arrows. Nervously, I feel the stairs crumbling beneath our feet. Soon a wide gap lay before us. Legolas jumped first, then motioned for us to follow. Lauren was tossed over by Aragorn, and was caught. The hobbits all were passed, then Gimli jumped. He didn't quite make it, but Legolas grabbed him by the beard and pulled him up. I could hear him growl, "Not the beard!"

The thudding behind us got louder. Nick, Mark, Delilah all made it across. Colyne was caught by Boromir. I was about to jump when the steps crumbled again, creating an even wider gap. _How could I make it over?_ Steeling myself for the inevitable, I ran and leaped…and fell two feet shy of the steps.

_Crap, I'm falling! Wait, don't I have- WOOSH. _

As if basic instinct from birth, my wings alighted and propelled me back up. I grabbed the ledge, and the hobbits hauled me up. Looking back, Aragorn and Frodo were still on the other side. It was far too wide of a gap to jump. But luckily, Aragorn knew about inertia and balance, so a few seconds later they collided into Boromir and Legolas. We pressed on.

It wasn't long before we hit an endless pit with the teeniest bridge you will ever see. And I WISH I was kidding.

Remember how it looked so easy to cross in the movie? Not so flippin' easy in real life…especially for kluts like me.

"GoGoGO!" Gandalf urges us. _Yeah right, you wanna go first Pops?_

Pipin, Merry, and Lauren run single file over it and make it to the other side. Sam, Nick, Mark, Colyne, Boromir, Delilah, all made it. Aragorn hung back to argue with Gandalf to let him help fight. Wings still outstretched, I run over the scariest thing I've ever walked on, holding Legolas' hand to guide me. We make it over. Aragorn closes in on us too, with Frodo.

Gandalf stays there, battling the fiery Balrog of Morgoth. My mind is reeling.

"Go back to the shadow realm! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf roars, making the grandest stance I've ever seen. A blaze of protectiveness washes over me for the wizard. Throughout all these perils, he had been our rock and guide, but more importantly, a mentor and great friend.

I know he's destined to fall but…couldn't I save him? It just felt wrong to _not _help him. But what could I really do... throw some green sparks and make it really angry? Fly up and punch it in the eye, then be incinerated by scorching heat?

Heavy sorrow pierced my heart. I couldn't change this future. If I save him now, he would never become White.

The Balrog's whip of flame snakes around Gandalf, and I know his fate to be sealed. _NO, it can't be. _

_"_Gandalf!" Frodo cries, held back by a dazed Aragron.

"Fly you fools!" He ordered, and fell into the abyss.

Cowardly, we all turned to run to the opening out of the nightmare of Moria. Fresh air greeted us, along with a setting sun. But nobody could appreciate it. Grief for losing Gandalf spread like wildfire to everyone except Aragorn. The insensitive butt-face had the nerve to be all like, "Legolas. Gimli get them up."

"Give them a moment for pities' sake!" Bormir shouted at him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" He countered.

The hobbits crumpled together, crying. Delilah was hugging Mark, a sight I thought I'd never see again. Frodo was far away from all of us. Colyne and Lauren were too hugging and sobbing. They wanted to hug me too, but I felt like being alone. _Why didn't I help him again? _I hadn't even realized I was crying until I couldn't see anymore.

"Lady Vanessa?" Legolas kneeled beside me.

"We must go. It's not safe." I nodded and whimpered from the wound on the head.

"Let me see it." He asks. Removing the cloth he touches the rough spot. "Ow!" I flinched away.

"Forgive me. When we get to Lothlorien we shall have it cleaned up. It looks much worse then it is."

"Legolas…I could have saved Gandalf." I choke through my tears, needing to tell someone my guilt. But he held both my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes."No one could have. It was left to the Valor." I shake my head. Losing Gandalf was a heavy blow to all of us.

Everybody is up now, and we run far away. Pity, it's not nearly far enough to outrun our memories.


	18. Of Prissy Elves and Other Stuff

**Whew! What a heavy chapter :'( Poor Gandalf. Okay this chappie's gonna be much more fluffy to lighten the mood! **

Chapter Eighteen  
Of Prissy Elves and Other Stuff

_Lothlorien, the fabled forest of Light is finally in our sights._ Thank God too, because my lungs are on fire. I didn't sign up for the workout of my life when I joined this, but I've actually turned almost all my fat to muscle. Everyone's dog-tired, so we're more like hopping than running. _Kinda like retarded bunnies. Hey you know what; I'm allowed to think whatever I want to._

The forest is eerily quiet. We gingerly walk, following Aragorn MSM, (aka Manly Stubble Man) who's filling in Gandalf's place as leader. I don't really know how this happened, as we didn't even vote or anything. _Whateves. _Panting, we all listen as Gimli talks trash about the elves here and an elf witch, who with one look ensnares all men, or something like that. That has to be Galadriel. I am not sure what it will be like to meet the she-elf who is sister to my own race's queen.

At the very thought of her name, something in my brain growls angrily. The more I thought about her, the angrier I felt. Every fiber in my body tingled with warning. Then...

Arrows. Sharp arrows. In my face.

"That dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark." Said Haldiar snottily. _Not him again. _Can't say I was surprised that he was here either.

"But you didn't. So that's saying something isn't it?" I spat sarcastically. He only looked at me incuriously. "I remember you. Can't say I missed your face too much though." He curtly replied.

I opened my mouth to be all like _'You wanna mess?" _But stupid Aragorn MSM had to put his hand on my mouth and say, "we need your protection," To Haldiar, who raised his eyebrows and motioned for us to be taken to the White Lady. _And I mean literally taken hostage style_. It's not like I was gonna walk into Isengard and TELL Sauraman the secret location of this place. After 40 minutes of more walking, we made it to their tree home village.

It was very ethereal, and also a little creepy. We went up spiral steps on trees, (which made me dizzy.) All around us, light essences floated and flitted around. A kind of music I guess you could say was playing, but it was so…emotional, it sounded more like the voices of grievous elves that had died. I shivered. _Rivendell was so much less creepy!_ Haldiar turned around.

"The Lady and Lord of Lothlorien wish to converse with you. Be respectful." He walked off to the side, standing with other elf guards.

Almost on cue, floating down the steps, come two of the prettiest beings I have ever seen. I mean it, like pretty-pretty. _Like the fluffiest white kitten that you just wanna squeeze, pretty._ ANYWAY, they float down the steps and say,

"Nine there are here yet ten there were of late. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Asks Lord Celebrion.

We looked guiltily at one another.

"He has fallen into shadow…" Galadriel reads from our minds.

She stared into the eyes of each one of us, and I watched with interest who held her gaze and who didn't. Boromir and Mark both lowered their eyes, Aragorn and Legolas didn't. To my surprise, she didn't even look at me once. However, I could feel her prying inside my mind and I wanted her **out**. To purposely shut her out, I began to gaurd my thoughts through a technique I had learned from The Realm book. All I had to do was concentrate harder...

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fall, to the ruin of all." As soon as those words parted her lips, the Fellowship gave a collective intake of breath. She smiled a grin only elves can create. Something that was half-happiness and half-sorrow.

"Yet, there is hope while the company remains true…do not let your hearts be troubled, for you are weary with much grief and toil. Go now and rest…" She spoke softly, lullingly.

There was something innocent, almost sweet about her. And indeed, the face of Galadriel was incomparably fair. This was no Blanchett. You would never be able to guess the thousands of ages of knowledge behind her crystal blue eyes. Though I marveled her to my very bones, I did not trust her. Her innocence seemed like a painted masquerade. It was apparent that Galadriel the Elf was no friend to Fay kind.

Her voice wouldn't leave, though dimmed; it wouldn't stop talking. It said things like:

"**You are not especially welcome here Cousin. If you were not part of such an important task, you would not be in such pleasant circumstances. ****Do not anger me Nienna. You will find the elves very distrustful of you. Don't be so foolish. These people are not your friends. They would betray you in an instant." **

_What does that mean? _

"**I think you know of what I speak." **A flash of Galadriel's face glaring daggers came into my head.

"Ahhh!" I grabbed my head, as my skull injury reopened, blood dripped down my back.

"Lily?" In front of the fellowship appeared a tall, skinny, blonde she-elf.

"Yes, Milady?" She said, curtsying at Galadriel.

"Please bring all the females some new clothes while we wash their garments."

"Yes, Milady." She departed.

"Haldiar?"

"Yes Milady?" He answered.

"Please show our guests to their sleeping accommodations."

"Of course Milady." He bowed dutifully and led us out. Our sleeping arrangements were that the men have a tree-house to sleep in, and the girl's tree house was next door. This suited us fine, as we now had time to do girly stuff, and didn't have to smell like men anymore. The fellowship parted their separate ways, and thus we began our stay in Lothlorien.

"Okay…so who doesn't think Aragorn is hot?" Colyne said, us girls surrounding her, wrapped in blankets. I raised my hand.

"What? Really? Why?" she asked me. I pinched the bottom of my chin so it made a cleft.

"Because girls, I am so like big and strong. I'm so great that I don't need to shower anymore! Plus I have the added bonus of having a butt-chin and-," we all cracked up like the juvenile Juniors we used to be.

"No I got this one!" Lauren said, standing up.

"Who am I now? Oh I'm so much cooler then Aragorn, I'm the real king of Gondor, I'm the captain, I protect my city, I'm-"

"You are so Boromir!" We shriek. There's a knock on our door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Lily."

"Crap." I whisper.

"What now?"

"Could you just please let me in? I have a message from the Lady." The wooden door swung open. And the flawless pale-skinned elf stepped in.

"Ladies, and one _fay_, you've all been invited to the Lothlorien annual winter solstice festival. You must come in formal attire, tomorrow night." Everyone I know must've wanted to scream, but they stayed very quiet. How exciting this was! But she _had_ spat my title like something diseased.

"Well thank you very much." Colyne said, and accepted the invitations of fine parchment scrolls.

"You're quite welcome." Lily replies in a false voice. It came to me that maybe this servant might be the very Lily everyone whispered about in Rivendell's Halls._ She was Legolas' stalker!_ And maybe, she didn't like us newcomer women being invited to the party at all.

"Do I need to show you where the door is?" I said in a sugar-coated tone.

"Why no, don't trouble yourself." She smiled as if to say, _you've-just-made-a-friend. _Then she walked out the door. Everyone gave me a high five.

"You showed her!"

"I know right?"

It was late, and everyone was exhausted. The night ended with the girls all gossiping about what clothes they were going to wear.


	19. A New Day, New Drama

Chapter Nineteen  
New Day, New Drama

The breeze was so light and airy, no one really knew it was winter. _I guess that's how it always is in Lothlorien_. I open my eyes. For some reason, I was excited beyond belief. It wasn't like I had been welcomed and hugged by the elves, but it probably had more to do with the dance. I had a set of goals for my stay in Lothlorien-

1. Go to the dance and makeout with somebody hot. (_probably won't happen_)

2. Learn to fight better.

3. Talk more to 'lil hobbits

4. Totally annoy the hell out of Boromir, Haldiar, Galadrial, Mark, Delilah and possibly, Lily. _Boy that list gets longer every day..._

5. Ask Legolas about why the elves and fay "hate" each other. I really need to know more about it.

I would just like to point out, that if this hate is so much like the hate between orcs and elves, why is it that we, or at least I, find most of the elves so attractive? Why can't we all just get along? I decided this morning to keep my wings retracted into my back, so people don't try to kill me as I walk by.

"V! Hurry up! What are you doing? Daydreaming?"

"Oh, I'm coming!" Panicked, I ran down from the house in a flouncy white cotton dress, the ugliest in the draw. _Thanks guys._

"G'morning." I yawned.

"Good morning." Answered Colyne and Lauren in unison.

"Where's Delilah?" Eyebrows raised on my face as my friends shot looks at each other.

"What, what happened? Tell me!"

"Well-the-boys-had-like-a-party-last-night-and-she-uh,-um-stayed out-and-partied-too." Strangely, I understood that.

"No way! What a little butt!" (Well, really, I said something that _rhymes_ with that.)

"Yeah." They nodded enthusiastically. Just then, the wavy-haired strawberry blonde sauntered up to us, completely out of it. "Imagoin' to sleep."

"Bye." We said, and she walked up. I shook my head. "Hopeless".

"Let's get the boys, then get breakfast." Giggling, Lauren said, "I hope they're not trashed!" Colyne and her burst out laughing, but I couldn't. My patience with Delilah has been running really thin.

After stopping and asking for directions to the boy's cabin, we found it. Climbing up a ladder on a tree is not an easy thing to do, and we had to do it in dresses.

"The things a girl does for looks!" I blurt dramatically, hanging on for dear life to those skimpy wooden planks.

Surprisingly, no one fell and we knocked on the door together. I was expecting to find the place looking like a frat house. Instead, a red-eyed Frodo answered the door.

"Hullo." He said thickly.

"Hey Frodo!" We all filed in, not really being invited.

"Did you ladies sleep well?" Aragorn asked us as we sat on the blankets on the floor.

"Yeah. Did you hear about the dance?" Lauren blurted out. _Really subtle Laur. Really. _

"Yes." Aragorn replied frowning. "I shall not be attending."

"Oh. Well who is going?"

Boromir, Legolas, Nick, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Mark all said they were. Gimli stayed quiet. One teeny voice piped up. Pippins'.

"Uh, Lauren, would you go to the dance with me?" Everyone's head snapped to look at him. Blushing Lauren said, "Yes."

The girls started clapping. Eventually Boromir asked Colyne to go, and also got a yes_. I was floored actually, considering how Colyne knows how annoying he is_. Before anything else could happen, a sharp polite knock came at the door. It was the same elf maid that we saw last night.

"The Lady told me to tell you men, oh, and women to please start preparing for tonight's festivities. The washing lake is that way." She said pointing.

"New clothes will be laid out while you bathe." She explained in the same ethereal, soft voice Galadriel had. It seems she was _much more_ polite to our male friends.

"We shall go. Thank you." Legolas replied to her. Lily's cheeks blushed from pale white to rose red in 3 seconds. She curtsied, he nodded, and she floated out the door. Looking back at Legolas, I saw something different written on his face. It was like politeness mixed with extreme boredom.

I stood up.

"Well, girls let's go." We hurried out, and walked in the direction she pointed out. The washing lake was aqua blue and beautiful. Eager to take off our clothes and wash in a nice bath, we ran to the women's side.


	20. Splish Splash Water Bash

Chapter Twenty  
Splish Splash, Water Bash

_Sploosh_. After weeks of sleeping and living in the same clothes, even modesty went out the window. The entire group just threw their clothes down and slid right in.

"Ahhh. So good." I sighed, letting the round rocks massage my back. Everyone's face was sleepy and content. Before we came in, many of the Lothlorien residents rose and left. That suited us fine.

After several minutes, I was splashed in the face. Gagging, I yelled, "Oh, it's on!"

A huge splash fight ensued with lots of laughter and gossip. Gradually, some elf maids came in to join the fun. We settled down minutes later. As we drifted into side conversations, some of the elf maids decided now was a good time to gossip really loud about the party. As usual, topics like these almost always lead to…

" Oh, Leiyla, I'm so excited for the ball! Did you know Legolas of Mirkwood is here?" Said one dirty blonde haired elf.

"No, really? Maybe he's looking for a wife in Lothloerien, so that the tribes can be unified again! I wonder where he could be?" A pale as a ghost elf answered. They were both extremely beautiful. I looked down, pretending I could see my feet.

One brazen elleth was floating towards the rock divider between the male and female sides and trying to peek through.

"EEEE!" She squealed.

"What happened Velyna?" Several girls swam up to her.

"Look, he's right there! And he has no clothes on!" More squeals, and one elf fainted. Her friend laid her head on one of the rocks until she woke up.

"Of course he has no clothes on. He's bathing, you idiots." Colyne elbowed me, but it was too late_. Now I sounded jealous. _Lily turned around.

"Neediness is unattractive in a lady, but you're no lady, so not to worry Nienna." She glared at me, and then dived in the water. _I hope you drown you impolite little- _

Trembles and waves in the water started. Lily came back up, flipping her gorgeous hair and holding up her prize. Of all the rocks in the divider, she had managed to pull out the one that would topple it.

"Oh dear, how foolish of me." Lily smiled, flashing pearl white teeth.

_CRASH! _Everyone moved back, the wall falling down.

Five minutes before the wall incident, the boys were talking on the other side.

"So, you're not going because you're worried about Arwen finding out you danced with another elleth?" Legolas asked.

"No, I'm not going because I don't want to dance with anyone but Arwen." More than one of the fellowship laughed.

"Well Master Aragorn, if you ask me, you're too besotted with the she-elf anyway." Gimli added.

"What about you Legolas? Where's your fiancé? Is she beautiful?" Pippen asked Legolas. Frodo elbowed him. Aragorn looked at his best friend.

"I have no fiancé Frodo." He seemed to be thinking about other things.

"Who are you asking to go to the ball Legolas?" Aragorn asked him, changing the topic.

"I have no idea."

"Take Lily! Or Delilah!" Merry said.

"No, I'm asking Delilah." Mark growled. With certain clarity, Legolas looked at Mark.

"You can have her. You both are the same."

"Thanks." Mark said, obviously missing the point.

"I think I'm gong to ask Vanessa out." Nick said, looking slightly green.

"Good luck bro. She's too much fucking trouble." Mark said.

Nick squinted at Mark.

"She's much better than the trash you traded her for."

"Woah Merry, look!" Pippin interrupts, looking through the hole in the wall. "All the girls are there except Delilah."

Blushing slightly, Legolas said "Pippin come away from there. That's impolite."

Mark went over.

"Damn. Those ladies are finnnee." He said, enjoying what he saw.

"C'mon and tell me you're not the least bit curious to see…"

"No." Both Aragorn and Legolas said at the same time.

There was singing coming from the other side now. All the girls in the fellowship were singing.

"What kind of a song is that?" Boromir asked clearly annoyed.

Nick shrugged. "We call that pop music."

Sam shook his head. "How on Middlearth can you pop music?"

Mark just stared at him so hard, Sam said

"I, I think I'm done now." And he got out and took a cloth folded on the side of the lake. Despite the song sounding weird, the fellowship listened.

Just then, a huge crashing sound sent the wall plummeting down. Merry grabbed Pippin before his little head got crushed. The others jumped backwards.

"What is going on?" They heard girls scream.

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir all exchanged looks with each other.

("Who wants to bet it was our favorite stalker?") Aragorn whispers.

Legolas frowns "I know."

Boromir smiled wolfish. "I don't really mind!"

Then, the dust cleared. Twenty girls looked back at twenty guys. Legolas' pale face turned bright red. Aragorn looked away all together. Pippin and Merry screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The elf-girls joined in, and so did the guys.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Lily.

"AHHH!" Screamed Frodo.

"AhHhHhHHHHH! Screamed Mark, rather girly.

I dived, as all the girls submersed under the water. After that came a long, awkward silence. No one dared get out. No one _wanted_ to stay in.

Finally twenty minutes later, after becoming human prunes, I look at everybody and just started uncontrollably laughing. The guys looked at me, shocked at my outburst.

Tears rolling down my cheeks, I said

"It's so funny! Everybody is all silent and there's just too much of it! Besides we all were starting to smell like Aragorn!"

My friends starting laughing, which was what I wanted. Pretty soon the guys on the other side were laughing, and it spread to the elf girls too.

By the time the guard elves came to see what the commotion had been about, a chorus of laughter was ringing throughout the entire forest.

_Lesson: laughter is a good way to make unpleasant situations go away. Example: Being totally naked with strange girls who dislike you and the fellowship that you travel with on the other side. _

When the guards realized that the wall had fallen down, they called Galadriel's Ladies to assist getting the girls some towels. Then one by one, the elf maids got out.

My friends and I, we stayed put.

"I am so not going out if there are guys here! You can't make me!" Yelled Lauren. The Ladies pleaded with her to come over.

"No. Boromir's looking!" She whined. I looked where she did. He was! I came over to the ladies, but didn't get out.

"Please tell the men to get dressed first. Then we'll get out."

The violet eyed, hay-tressed maid named Swayn nodded and told Haldiar. He glared at me, then walked off to Aragorn and told him. Soon, the guys all got out, while we turned away. My cheeks burned in embarrassment for them.

They soon came back, fully clothed in robes. We had already gotten our robes, and all of us were trying to fix our hair. I shook my wavy lion's mane.

"Nienna, your friends and you are to be escorted to the main floor for a fitting."

"Okay thank you." I don't even know who said that. I walked behind the crowd, slowly, wondering what tonight's festival would be like. It's not like present day ones with their false renaissance ideals. And what would the music be like? _No David Guetta for sure_. After some more minutes in thought, I bumped into Colyne. Gagging, I chocked on her bushy, curly black hair.

_Let's skip the explaining about how I stood coughing up hair balls like some retarded cat as everyone stares at me. I can definitely feel my dead cat, Mr. Whiskers, turning in his grave. _

"Sorry." I said, finally in control.


	21. The Preparations for fun

**Hey readers! How are you liking the ff? R&R plz! The dance is next chapter, excited? There's a special surprise :)**

Chapter 21  
The Preparations

"We are here." Said one of the maids in a sing-songy voice. She was putting white screens all around us.

"Okay. Now all that are to be fitted must stand very still." We did. Swifter than you could imagine, ten elf maids measured us with marked ropes. Several said things to themselves like,

"Oh dear, this one better watch what she eats!"

"My, how gawky this one's legs are!"

"What a nice figure the redhead one has!"

_Just lovely._ I'm thinking to myself. Three seconds later, the fittings are done and the ladies leave the room. My friends all look like 'I feel so exposed' as we sit in silence. Then, I hear it. Sniffling. I look around slowly. Lauren is hugging the whites sheets and pretending that we don't hear her.

"Laur?" I say feeling bad.

"Laur what's wrong?"

Lauren picks her head up and says,

"She called me fat! I never was fat and now every little thing I eat makes me **bloated**, and I'm so ashamed." All the girls except Delilah burst out with apologies.

"No, you're not! Don't let those anorexic maids make you feel bad!"

"Lauren you were never fat! And you still aren't I promise!"

"Well look on the bright side; now you know the hobbits will think you're cute." I said. _Yeah,_ _not the right thing_. Lauren's face turns red and blows up. She storms out of the room before she even got her dress.

Colyne turns to me. I wince from the look she gives.

"She's still not adjusting. I'm sorry! I was just trying to be positive!"

"Yes, so positive, she's crying with happiness." Delilah says. I whipped around.

"You do not talk. Don't. Nobody wants to hear it."

"Fine." she says, crossing her arms.

"Good." I say.

"Fine." She repeats, clueless.

_"Good." _I say.

"Ahem." Lily clears her throat.

In her arms are gowns of every hue and shape. They were all so beautiful! Our eyes were transfixed, starstruck.  
"Here, are some you can choose from. We worked through the night to weave and dye them, and they are all the correct sizes. As per the Lady's orders of course. " _Duh, I know working till the break of dawn sewing and getting under-eye bags is not something the maids would choose anytime. _

Delilah came forward, and grabbed them all to lay on the floor. It was like borrowing from a Disney princess's wardrobe. Colyne chose first; a long blood red gown with gold stitching on the bodice. Delilah, miffed she didn't go first, grabbed at a puffy sleeved pink dress with a floral belt.

"Well, it's not Gucci…but it will do. Wait, do you have anything Gucci?" She turns to Lily.

Startled, Lily looks bewildered. "What is… G-oo-ch-ee?"

"Nevermind." She walks to the door.

I really wanted to go next, but there were so many choices! There was a gold flowing one with a ruched bodice, a raspberry wine colored one with long sleeves, a pure white one with a pastel overlay, and soo many more! I finally choose the purple wine colored one. Holding it to my chest, I walked by Delilah and Colyne. My dress had a semi-full skirt with elvish script embroidery on the hem, a v- bodice that laced in the back, and attached long sleeves. The lace on the bodice, sleeves and hem were embroidered black lace.  
"Wait, I'll grab one for Lauren!" I remembered and rushed back.

"Do you have any small ones for a hobbit?"

"Yes, we made those too." Sewyan came from the back with another, smaller pile of gowns. I look at them all. _Hmm. Decisions, decisions. Shmigins. _I chose a gold gown that had Hobbit influence; it had a vest bodice and full little skirt, plus Elven long sleeves. Cute!

"Thank you!" We said and walked back to our cabins. Getting them up there was too much trouble we decided, after trying to not rip or drop them while climbing.

"All right. Screw it. We'll change here." I said, exhausted. _Thankfully, if you've ever had to change in front of twenty girls from a gym class, you could change anywhere._ We duck behind several bushes. Ten minutes later of struggling, we finally managed to get out of our robes and into the gowns. Lastly, we put on matching feather or lace masks, as it was a masked ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were up in their cabin, getting ready too. Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo were all decked out in similar clothing just in different colors; blue for Frodo, red for Merry, black for Pippin, and green for Sam. They chattered excitedly about the party. Aragorn, almost knocked over by their rustling around, sits down on a chair, looking lifeless. Legolas, clasping his silver shirt, went over to him.

"Why don't you freshen up and go anyway? Just to watch? You deserve to have a life too, Estel." He said, calling Aragorn his Elvish name. Aragorn, ran his hand through his greasy hair and sighed.

"Fine. But only for you. And I'm not shaving!" He cried defiantly.

Legolas smiled a knowing smile. He finished braiding his hair.

"Of course. Heavens forbid should you shave."

Mark was combing his hair back into an Elvis Presley style that he thought looked royal-ish. He looked at Nick, who was having trouble fixing his belt.

"Man, don't tell me you're tripping because of a dance." He helped Nick with the belt. Nick didn't speak.

Mark waved his hand over his face.

"Dude, you gotta snap outta it. Don't leave me. Don't go into the light!" He cried sarcastically.

"I'm going to ask her out." Nick said resolutely. It got very quiet.

"What? Really? That's a shame." Mark said.

"Who are you asking out Master Nick?" Gimli asked him.

"Vanessa. I can't stop thinking about her…"

"Ahh, young love. I remember a time when I had a lady friend as well. She had the loveliest beard i'd ever seen." Gimli related fondly. Pippin stared open mouthed at him. "A Beard?"

Legolas cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He walked briskly to the cabin door, then came back in.

"Well, it's nearing the fifth hour." He said. "The girls are waiting downstairs already. Put your masks on."

* * *

I saw the guys all coming down single file.

Thankfully, we were all dressed before Legolas had come out. He looked annoyed at something.

Nick looked so handsome, it took my breath away. They all did. We had our makeup done, our hair, the dresses, and the guys all looked like princes. Gallantly, Nick offered me his arm.

"Thank you." I said.

"WAIITTT FOR MEEE!" Yelled Lauren, who had gotten over her pity-party and ran from the bushes in her dress. I didn't even notice her there! She was running too fast, and she tripped. Pippin caught her. It was so cute!

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He smiled.

They get the award for cutest hobbit couple ever. omg.


	22. Dances and Drunken Escapades

**So here it is, the party of the century! Must read, sorry its long, but you'll like it hopefully. The LOTR muses keep inspiring me so onward! ~ xDare2Writex **

**EDIT: This chapter is currently being re-written so I am sorry if its allover the place. I'm working on it, so it should be updated and making sense again soon! **

Chapter Twenty-two  
Dances and Drunken Escapades

Lauren and Pippin walked arm in arm towards the party in a huge grassy spot with no trees. It was decorated romantically, gold leaves and floating lights in abundance. There were wooden tables and empty spaces for dancing and talk. Despite it being the winter solace, it was quite warm. And if you needed to be warm, barrels of spiced cider and the clear fire-water were there to the rescue. Delilah and Mark sat together at a table. The rest of the Fellowship; Gimli, Aragorn, the hobbits (minus Pip) all sat by the wine kegs. Aragorn automatically filled a goblet for himself and Gimli. I watched them clink glasses.

"Cheers." The ranger said, looking anything but cheery. Gimli drank it all in one draught, then had another. By his fourth one, he began talking about how hairy and masculine female dwarfs were. I decided to not listen anymore.

"Hey." Nick said looking at me.

"Huh. Hey." I said distracted.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding my wrist gently.

"Yeah. Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." We walked to Gimli and Aragorn's table. Gimli was definitely drunk. When he saw us he said, "Ah lovers! I'm so tired of my Aunt Nellie! Really. REALLY grandma?!" Then he tapped Aragorn's shoulder. "You, my dear are a saint and I love you so, so…much pumpkin! He passed out cold on the table, before Aragorn could strangle him for calling him "pumpkin".

Needless to say, we switched seats. I looked around, waiting for Nick to start talking. Standing over by the trees, was Legolas and Haldiar talking; the usual gaggle of girls following them. I sighed. This was going nowhere.

He jokingly started singing it. Low at first, then louder.

" I closed my eyes listening. When I opened them, he stood up, and waved his arms around.

_*Squeal.*I think it's so cute that he's trying to get my attention. At school this would never happen. _And just like that, I'm happy that we got into this life-threatening situation for a guy._ Sad life._

I see the elves whispering about the scene we're making.

"Come here!" he beckoned. I had to go. _Why not? After all, I make a fool of myself all the time. _He takes my hand, and leads me in some spazy waltz.

As he sang this, he swung me around and held my waist.

"Okayyy…who are you and what have you done with jock Nick?" He laughed genuinely, and it was a nice, warm laugh.

"Nick is not here right now, can I take a message?" I became aware of no music playing.

"Hey let's have some music huh? Please!" I yell. An airy wishy-washy ballad starts to play and in stantly, other couples on the floor appear.

"Fine! I need a drink first!" _Hey, I was in drinking age here._ Colyne comes through the crowd with a goblet full of wine.

"Here, let's party the middlearth way!" We clink glasses and drink. As expected, it burned in my mouth and made my head rush. This time, it tasted good.

Lauren whispers something in Pippin's ear, who grins and says,

"No problem luv." Merry and him leave, only to come back minutes later. The music had mysteriously stopped. They grinned like devils.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, stuff." He proudly said while Merry shrugs and winks.

"Oh, you guys are terrible!" I say to them.

"Why thank you!" They say, walking away. I too, walk back to the table, getting the girls.

Some of the elves looked away. _Gasp, immodesty! _Wait till they saw us dance- some would need artificial respiration.

Nick was off to the side. I winked, and he winked back.

Except… that the elves didn't really understand we were dancing.

"Are they possessed? Should we not stop them?" Haldiar urgently whispered to Legolas. The prince stood watching, trying to understand something far beyond his time.

"No, I think they're… dancing."

"Dancing! What mockery of dance is that?" Haldiar replied, looking confused.

"I think it has more to do with the sound and expression with which they channel…" Legolas tried explaining.

"But it's not refined! No poise, no grace, no floating! It is strange and fails terribly." Legolas turned his head to look at Haldiar.

"Well, I suppose you could tell them that. But I think it's interesting, that we never thought to express ourselves like that."

Haldiar shuddered. "And I hope we never do."

The song ended, and we stopped. The elves stood stock-still, all eyes staring. Panting slightly, I waited for some kind of response from the crowd. All of the fellowship stared, registering this new development. I watched Pippin exclaim and walk away quickly, coming back five minutes later. For some odd reason, Nick had this devilish look on his face

Silence. I gave him such a death look. He laughed, saying, "I had to, okay? Fine how about this-"

Colyne and Boromir were dancing some strange kind of slow dance, which looked funny because he was so much taller them she was. Still, she held onto him and was looking strangely…happy. _What was that about? _The hobbits, trying to dance like we are, start doing Charlie-Browns without knowing what they are. Lauren and Pippin were twirling fast, and Delilah was, well, grinding the table. _Maybe a splinter the size of Isengard tower will get stuck in her fat a-_

I noticed some of the elves actually wanted to dance. But, they wouldn't. Even though my friends were elves, they didn't look like true elves, and the people knew they were foreigners. They needed someone they looked up to…one of their own kind. Someone cleared their throat behind me.

"May I have this dance?" Legolas asked me, but I was dazing off. _I'd been thinking about Nick all day..._I shook my head.

"Of course," I say, taking his hand. Half-expecting him to take my waist, he instead holds onto my hand while staying still.

"Do you think, you can show me how to dance like you do, and I can follow?" I make such a surprised face. "Very well, sir!" I reply. I start to move, slow to the tempo of this watery music.

Legolas shrugged. "You and your strange words! I hope you meant yes." He starts to move as I do, very well and soon he was dancing better than I was!

We joined hands, I was twirled, and we met forward. Everyone was on the dance floor now! Except yep, Manly Stubble Man and Gimli. Who truly was out for the count.

I couldn't stop looking at him. He could feel it too, his eyes were unfocused on the dance steps.

"You look beautiful." He says softly.

"Thank you. You too." _Oops, was that weird?_ The song continued.

"Whoa, slow down." I said as he dipped me. I was beginning to feel…drunk. Forget beginning. I _was_ drunk.

I said, "Did you know that I never noticed how girly your hair is?!" He was still holding me, and I couldn't look away. Legolas looks at his hair for a minute, then back at my flushed face. "No. I did not." I start mouthing the words to the song. His face comes towards mine, and-

And then he's not holding me, and I'm twirling in a circle by myself, too confused to speak. The song ended. I didn't see him anywhere. Vaguely I felt Nick's hot hand on my arm firmly sit me down.

"That was so reckless the way he just spun you! You're probably dizzy…" He was literally foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. I grab his arm.

"Nick, I am dizzy. Can you walk me back to the cabin?"

"Yeah, someone should go with you. If I see him tonight I swear I'll kick that…fairy's ass!" I gave him hard, hurt look.

"If he's a fairy, you are too! And so am I! What did you think these were, free gifts?" Grabbing at his pointed ears.

He helped me up, apologized, and we said goodnight to our friends.

"Bye!" Lauren joyfully calls, Merry and Pippin waving. Colyne waves with Boromir, sitting next to Aragorn, who nods and waves an incapacitated, sleeping Gimli's hand. Haldair raises his eyebrow as we leave, and I'm tempted to throw up allover that hideous orange tunic.

"You know, somewhere in there I'm sure you're a nice person, its just too bad your such a jackass to me." I start talking to him.

"Did you know," I say pointing at his chest. "That I can command the trees to rip someone in half? Ahem, yeah I can and guess what? I'm getting really close to doing it to you. So you better watch out!"

Thank God Nick escorted me away before I burst into singing "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." We keep walking; I'm leaning on Nick because my head feels so under the influence.

"How much did you drink?" He asks.

"None! One! Two! Five! Oh I don't know!" I say happily.

We were almost at the cabin…now we're here. He stops, I stop. But I swayed, and so landed on my…bottom. He keeps looking like he's trying to say something, but stops each time. _Fine, I guess I have to do everything myself! _Standing up, I take his hand.

"Nick. There's something I need to tell you! And by tomorrow, I'm going to regret how stupid I sound. But, please just tell me what you think about me, because I think you should be a model! Seriously! You are really hot, and I've liked you since kindergarten!" His blue eyes grew wide.

"I think you know how I feel Vanessa. But I felt like an ass because I couldn't even tell while you made goo-goo eyes at Legolas." I stopped giggling.

"I do like him. But I think I like you more." He stared at me. Then _Nick, Football Captain Nick, was leaning in to kiss me._

He did. All those years of wishing, praying, and hoping for nothing short of a miracle…_ miracles do happen in LOTR universe. What do' ya know? _

His lips tasted like the spearmint gum he loved so much; woodland scent filtered into my clothes. Something about our kiss was so sweet and innocent.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." I stumbled up the wooden ladder up to the cabin, locked the door, and screamed at the top of my lungs.


	23. Time to Say Goodbye

**Busy weekend, sorry i didn't post. I'm making up for it now :) Oh and i just loved the reviews i recieved! If you have anything to say about my characters, say it in the review and i'll awnser it next week. ****XOXO, xDare2Writex **

Chapter Twenty-three  
Time to Say Goodbye

A short time later, (about roughly two months) whizzed by. One day, Aragorn walks into our cabin and says,

"Pardon me Ladies, but I came to inform you of our departure from Lothlorien tomorrow morning." It felt like a ton of bricks hit me. _So soon?_ It felt like it was yesterday when we arrived. It was summery, safe and relatively sheltered. Now we had to continue into the unknown_. __But the question in everyone's mind was; do they want to?_

"Ok. Well, see you at breakfast!" I said cheerily. But really, my insides hurt. He nodded and walked out.

All these easy months of hiding had made us _so_ weak again. I probably, no I knew I had gained weight. We all did. Delilah especially, and it still pleases me to yell 'fat ass' in a crowded place when she's there. One time, it was even better when she socked Haldiar in the jaw for the comment, because I was hiding behind a tree behind him.

I dressed carefully, relishing the softness of the silk in this gown; it would be back to scratchy travel clothes again! Quickly we all dressed and met up with the guys. The food was especially good today; a light leek kind of broth with citrus fruits and Lembas bread on the side. As I shoved an entire piece in my mouth, I observed.

In the corner of the table, Gimli talked with Mark. The two got along especially well, like old men resuming a chess match, and it doesn't surprise me. Each brags about treasures they own, like Gimli's beard length and Mark's dwarven ring. Inspecting it, Gimli takes it in his expert hands.

"My now, I haven't seen craftsmanship like this in over 400 years. This is dwarven, and ancient. Beyond my time." He remarks, black eyes bulging. Mark puffs out his chest, proud to be the owner.

"Is it valuable?" he asks.

"Valuable? Valuable? My boy this here ring is priceless! It's made of golden methril and black diamond!"

I sneakily look over at Nick, who un-sneakily looks at me, winks, and goes back to the conversation with Aragorn about further plans. Merry and Pip sit on either sides of Lauren, constantly vying for her affections. She loves all the attention, as she never gets enough at home. _(Lauren's a middle child and always takes care of everyone.)_ They goad her to say whom she likes best, and she points to both, crisscrossing her arms. I smile at her antics. The other Lothloriens are especially talkative today, excited by our departure no doubt. Of course, many broken hearts will cry when Legolas leaves. I remember back to one night, there was a party thrown for an Elf named Kalin's promotion to Second Captain of the Guard.

***

At the far end of a long feast-loaded table, my company sat merry-making mostly. My friends all sat down together chatting about what they would do when they get home. I listened to them, but was more interested in what the real elves were doing. It was one of those rare occasions Legolas seemed relaxed and at ease with the best of them. They told moving stories of past days, and sang tragically beautiful songs. All of it filled me with wonder, and I listened eagerly. Even Aragorn sang with them, though he couldn't carry the tune at all.

Deciding now was a good time to read further, I pulled The Realm book out and resumed from my tasseled bookmark.

"…_All creatures, including Fay and Elves have numerous past lives, sometimes as different species and in different situations or social standing…"_

"_...In the beginning of the First Age when the Fay banded together and left for their new home, they left the Elves in good terms, and the two sister cities enjoyed frequent contact and visitations…" _

"…_that could not last however, as the rivalry between the Elf Queen Galadriel and the Fay Queen Gwendriel came into existence, and strict laws of restriction were put in place and held today. Lady Galadriel even persuaded Mirkwood and Rivendell to follow similar policies…" _

"…_these laws include restricted visitation, (which has become as of late nonexistent,) prohibition of intermarrying between the two species, and forbidding of courting the royal families with any beforesaid members of either party…" _

Later, as I was sitting next to Legolas, I couldn't help but stare at his profile. Legolas' lithe muscles, high cheekbones, and noble bearing were more than enough of a distraction… _Gasp! _That one stubborn little hair always falls out of the braid and ruins it! I unconsciously brushed it back, my hand caressing the side of his face.

"Honestly Legolas, who told you your hair is perfect? They lied." I said laughing. _I remember how weird I instantly felt. How he looked at me then…_how he was looking at me now!

***

I shook my head startled. "May I sit here?" He said, nodding at the chair to my right. I nodded yes, but suddenly was interested in what Colyne was eating. Berries. Cherries. Grapes. _Oh my! _Behind her, a very questionable Boromir was intensely watching her eat.

"Creeper." I said shivering.

"What is a creeper?" Legolas asked me politely.

"Um, it's um, a New York-ian term for a shady person."

"He certainly is a creeper." I didn't respond, as I didn't know who he was talking about. He seemed to be looking toward Nick and Mark though.

"Hmm. I have knowledge of many maps, Vanessa, from numerous tutors. I have never once seen nor heard of a New York anywhere on Middle Earth." I stopped breathing. _Oh no! The jig was up! What do I do? Kill him, because he knows too much? Confess I'm an illegal alien with no right to be here? Lie and make up a place called Fairytopia? I doubt it._

Slowly, I withdraw the purple book I have from my leather shoulder pack. And began flipping through the well-worn pages. Next to me was a sharp intake of breathe.

"Where did you get that?"

"Elrond."

"Lord Elrond gave you an ancient book to bring to Mount Doom?" The prince didn't know whether to look amused or annoyed.

"Yes." I say sweetly _(as if I don't know how bad that sounded.)_

"Tell me Vanessa, are you saying this in jest, or do you _truly_ take me for an unlearned person? You're lying." His eyes narrow and it _truly_ wounds me. He's quiet.

Finally, I find the pages with the maps. It's all there; everything I need to explain to him.

"These maps show The Realm of the Fay in the woods right beyond Lothlorien. The passage says it's invisible and only a fay can open the entryway. That's why no elves have ever found it. Although I think Galadriel knows how to get in. Her sister was their last queen." Legolas' eyes widen, as that information had been painfully concealed for thousands of years. _Not anymore. _

"If we went through here, we could cut off several weeks off traveling." I whisper to him, as he realizes what this means. A faster alternative route, one Aragorn doesn't know about.

I study the pages. Whoever drew this was artistically skillful. As the book is written by an unnamed author besides the initials R.B., I have no way of knowing who drew the elemental signs on all four corners of the map. A leaf symbol was drawn on the right uppermost corner, and an orb of light in the bottommost right corner. On the left upper corner a teardrop symbol, and below it fire symbol. The middle too, was drawn. The upper with a purple fog ball, and below it, a wind symbol.

The key was helpful understanding which element was what, but even more with the terrains. It seems every element fay lived within the regions best suited for them. Of course, they could cross over to visit neighboring lands. Still many regions were divided and feuds, (but never wars) were started within The Realm. In the very heart of the pages, was a castle title that translated would mean "The Source" in glittery purple ink.

"This should not be seen by others." Legolas whispers quietly so low, I strain to hear it myself. "Most elves think your kind is gone. The book will make some suspicious."

I grind my teeth in annoyance, and the ground shakes slightly. Over the past few months, I'd been reading all I could learn in this book, and many powers emerged. I can do many things; making plants grow, ground movements, rock throwing, tree communicating. I feel kinship to woodland animals; I can't talk to them yet. Still, I'm working on it. _It's like Giselle from Enchanted!_ Note: to try to make them clean my room at home.

"Well, maybe I should reveal what I am tonight." I growl.

"It would be wiser if you did not." He advised. _Why is he always right? I hate how I can never win an argument against him! _

Lily and Haldiar already know what I am, a precaution from Galadriel no doubt. _Lily and Haldiar. _My brain echoed the words uncomfortably remembering something foggy, like a dream that you can't recall. Did Legolas have a past-past life? Could I ask him? _Not right now. _

"May I see this?" Legolas asks, thumbing quickly through the pages, eyes retaining every word. He stops at page 13, and I know what he's reading.

"…_oblivious to the going-ons of the other clans, Fay choose to live together in one city. Sometimes, however, they long for male companionship, and ensnare unlucky elves and men in their fairy rings. Through illusions and feminine persuasion, they are forced to dance until they die or agree to go into the Realm…" _

"…_in personality, Fay are proud, vain, cunning and stubborn…" _

"…_since there has never been a breach from the outside world, the art of defense and weapons is non-existent."_

Every page told more about our history, our language, culture. He started reading pages I thought dangerous; how to kill us, how to capture us for study, protection against us. I grew panicked, tapping my foot.

"Can I just um, thank you." I snatched it away and threw it back into my bag, breathing heavily. Quickly, I walk over to the table they are serving drinks. Unfortunately, he's following me.

"It's not all true you know." He says behind my back.

"What isn't?" I'm angry I'm asking. I have goosebumps, and the air is suddenly as cold as river water. Shakily I grab a cup, and knock over another! The drink server groans and shakes his head at me, and its like a cat that got bored with a pitiful mouse who won't even put up a fight. Before I can apologize, he walks away.

I press cloths to the spillage, cursing how clumsy I am. Another hand takes mine to stop the shivering.

"When the author wrote all Fay are malicious, he obviously never met someone like you." Inwardly, my stomach is flip-flopping; and I hope he can't hear it, because I think even China heard it.

"Thank you, but you certainly don't know that much about me. I could be working for Sauramon you know." I joke. His eyes shine playfully.

"Well, I suppose that means I'll be forced to silence you." He cups my neck as if he will choke me; but his grip was so gentle. I run behind a skinny tree. He followed behind me, saying how he could reach the tree before I even got halfway there.

"Yeah right. Not before I kick your royal ass-" I say.

"What the hell is going on Vanessa? Are you alright?!" It's Nick, and I can tell he is angry.

"Uh, nothing Nick. Come on let's go." I grab his hand and walk away. "Did he hurt you?" "No."

"Well can you explain to me what all that was about then? You were flirting with him!"

I'm shocked. It was soo not flirting. Not my kind anyway.

"No, I wasn't. I swear we were just talking." He glares at me.

"Yeah. I thought we were… together."

"We are!" I say, panic cracking my voice.

"Oh, are we when I'm not around and Legolas is?" There was no reasoning with him this time. I had to do something to prove to him, and fast. Quickly, I throw my arms around him and kiss him. He jerks away, surprised, but then he kisses back. It doesn't feel right or romantic, I know I'm forcing him into this kiss, but when we pulled away I whispered,

"I like you and only you." He seemed convinced.

"Oh. Hot. Damn." Yells one of my friends.

We both turn to face the crowd, who is staring at us both like we did something extremely naughty in front of them. Lauren's clapping, and Colyne looks confused at what just happened. Gimli is laughing with Boromir about something, and Mark glares like he wants to punch a hole in a wall. Delilah, I'm thrilled to say looks like she just ate some large pile of crap.

Aragorn is smiling at us, but it seems fake; maybe because Legolas is saying something to him. _I wish I had the nerves to listen to what they were saying, but somehow I'd rather not know._ Haldiar and Lily both stare at me, blankly as if they don't know what this means. All the she-elfs from the hot springs are pointing, giggling, and whispering. _So what else is new? Please, they are nothing compared to a classroom full of people. _I clear my throat, and sit down. That's when I feel them. My wings. While I was kissing Nick, they seemed to unfurl. Now everyone knew what I was. Indeed, many were beginning to look offended and hostile. _Oh, I am in deep shi-_

"What's wrong V?" Nick says, watching me bash my head against the table several times.

"What's wrong is that Fay are not allowed in our Domain." A sharp-as-crystal voice says. Lady Galadriel, it seems, has been made known of our little display.

"Tomorrow at dawn you," she commands pointing at me, "shall leave this place immediately…or die here." Some elves cheered. I cowered behind Nick. She glances at Aragorn.

"We understand. Of course, most gracious Lady." He bows low. The company stands up, nodding and bowing ready to retire to the cabins. She is trying to talk in my head, but I've learned from my book many effective methods to counter-act this.

Still, as I walk out to the path and feel the weight of everyone's stare, its hers that is the coldest and heaviest of all. Wings still unfurled and tears in my eyes I break into a run; trying to outrun her voice in my head saying **"I know what you told him… They will ****all**** betray you…You won't make it out alive… weak creature..."**

"Vanessa!" Aragorn calls behind me. I don't care, I run faster.

My ears ring and one voice stands out. Nick's. "Leave her alone. She's upset!"

Panting, cramping, and a grand stitch in my side, I keel over next to my cabin's ladder. Some of the guys come over, but I run up the ladder forgetting I have a long skirt. I slip and let out a strangled, frustrated scream. It echoes eerily. Hauling myself up, I run to the bed's safety, don't undress, and burrow under the covers hoping tomorrow and tomorrow's execution of me never comes. _Oh joy. _


	24. Oh Darn, I'm Dead

**'Kay well i was going to post this on Friday but i got so excited about it i had to post. Quite a few things going on now, and i just realise how close to the end of this ff i am... Enjoy! XOXO, xDare2Writex**

Chapter 24  
Oh Darn, I'm Dead

No matter how many prayers I said _(to various different deities, mind you)_ the sun still came up the next morning. I didn't sleep at all, because I kept having nightmares. So the next best thing was to listen to my iPod all night. Normally, music calms me. It failed me last night. At three in the morning, I gave up and went out on the balcony for fresh air, in my nightgown.

The sun was turning the sky grapefruit pink. It was quite a beautiful sight, especially with all the green trees surrounding us. I look to the left and receive a shock. Nick was standing right there! Softly, I called to him. "_Nick. Thank you." _He heard me it seems, and smiled at me. I melted into a pile of goo. In a flash, he was gone from the balcony. Confused, I looked around.

"Ahhh!" I scream, as his hand grabs my arm.  
"Shhhh!" Nick whispers, hanging from the balcony edge.

"Are you crazy? You could've fallen!" I exclaim.

"But I didn't, and what counts is I'm here." He says, holding me. I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"You're psycho." Minutes turned to hours, and we still stayed standing here. The sun came up at last, to welcome a seemingly blue sky. The first blue sky we've seen in a while. Inside both cabins is movement.

"Vanessa? Where'd she go?" Someone, Colyne I think, asked.

"Did you see Nick?" Sam asks.

I swear both doors opened at the same time. Aragorn for the boys, Lauren for the girls. We didn't budge. More fully dressed people followed. Flustered Aragorn says,

"At least, tell us when you're going to walk out of the cabins?!"

"What's the big deal, we were right here."

"So that we don't go looking for you thinking the enemy found you."

"Nick just drop it." He wasn't going to win against Aragorn.

"Fine. But I don't tell you how live your life." Nick said, climbing down the ladder. I exhale the fresh crisp air.

"What were you doing?" Lauren asked, obviously interested.

"Nothing news-worthy Laur." I say, walking back inside to pack up and get dressed.

Exactly five minutes later, both groups are ready to leave. Haldiar comes up to Aragorn, intent on saying his goodbyes before the gift giving.

"Goodbye my friend. I hope we see each other again." He and Aragorn exchange manly-man hugs. Except, that Haldiar's girly hair ruins the macho image and I laugh. He shakes hands with Gimli gingerly, as if considering getting it amputated later. Then Boromir, Mark, Nick, and Legolas. He kisses all the girls' hands like a gentleman, even mine. When he looks up at me, there is such a strange look on his face. I shivered. I noticed Haldiar staring directly at me.

There was a pull on my brain, and I started seeing images of him and I together in a different life. That girl wasn't me though she looked like me! _I saw him save me from a giant spider, saw him carry messages between Lothlorien and the Realm, its sister city. Saw him look at me like I was the only one in the room. Saw me fight with him as I walk in on him and a younger Lily. Saw him walk out of my life; saw me vowing to never trust an elf again… _The images stopped, and I gasped for air. A smile played on his pointy mouth, and I half expected sharp fangs to grow out of it. I was wide awake now, and I stood stock-still, not daring to move for the rest of the evening.

Solemnly, we walked to the main level, where Galadriel, Celeborn, and the other elves were waiting. We bow down in reverence, much to my chagrin. _In my head, I make it clear I don't want to._

"Eri." _(Rise)_ Obeying, Lily comes forward with several unknown elves. They bear wrapped packages in their arms.

"These parting gifts will help you all on your quest. As I've said, be careful, lest you all fail." I grimace. _Nice words of encouragement._

Aragorn got his gift first, an ornately designed sheath for his sword.  
When he thanks her for it, bowing, she touches his head lightly. "Farewell Aragorn, son of Arathron. We will not meet again in this lifetime." He looks reverently upon her one last time, then sits down. To Boromir, he was gifted with a belt wrought of fine elvish gold. He was shocked when he saw it. The captain followed Aragorn's example; bowed and accepted it. Merry and Pippin had gotten cute matching belts with floral clasps.

Legolas' gift was beautiful- a Lorien bow much sturdier than his own Mirkwood one. The detailing on the sides was a scrolling leaf design. He didn't even need to say out loud his thanks. It was clearly written in his eyes. Sam was called next, and he received a small wooden box with the letter G carved on the top. Not even breathing, Sam opened it. Nestled inside dirt, was the beautiful Mallorn tree nut. Being a gardener, it touched Sam that she knew this.

Frodo's very important gift was the phial of Earendil, or bottled star. When asked what he wanted, Gimli smoothly said, 'he wanted nothing, as he could just look upon her beauty forever.' Flattered, Galadriel insisted on giving a gift. Finally, he shyly asks for one golden hair on her head. She gives him three. It was heartwarming to see such a change in Gimli! Before, he was rude to the elves and Galadriel. But now, he was well...smitten.

To Nick, she gave a fine pair of gauntlets. They were soft yet sturdy and black. Silver Elven scrolls lie like a sea of veins in the leather. He bowed awkwardly and sat down, mouth open in wonder. Mark's gift was a copper belt, encrusted with gems of every color and size. "Because some people, enjoy fine things. Am I right Mark?" The Lady cooed. He nodded and gulped, still standing. Delilah pulled him down to sit again. Delilah it seems, was next for her gift.

She was terribly excited, in fact she talked thank you's over Galadriel's voice. I thought the Lady would bug out, but instead she just smiled at her. Galadriel gave her an arm bracelet wrote of silver flowers. Scattered on it were several pink sapphires. _Woah, now that is beautiful! _If I was staring, I couldn't help it. I love jewelry, and that was beautiful. That's when I noticed it; Delilah wasn't wearing her evenstar pendant. In fact, I don't ever recall her wearing it out of Rivendell. _Gasp! She actually lost it? Really, 'cuz now I'm gonna lose that arm bracelet…_ That's when I saw it hanging on…Aragorn's neck! I felt annoyed. Did she give it to him? _Wth was that about? _

Lauren's gift was special walking shoes in her size that made her jump higher or run faster. What she loved the most about them though, was how beautiful the beading was, how it covered her entire foot. They looked extremely resistant to wearing down, and comfortable. Colyne's gift was a small vial of extremely potent perfume that would smell lovely on her, the scent of Lothlorien, but also knock anybody out with the fumes that wasn't her friend.

"Vanessa." Galadriel stood expectantly.

"Hmm? Sorry! I was just spacing out, it happens." Trying to laugh it off. She looked unconvinced. "Well, this is for you," she said, holding it out to me. I grasp the sword's brown leather hilt. In style, it was very much like Arwen's. There were intricate carvings of elements on the blade. They shone darker then the blade's metal, which glowed white. Burned in the very top of the sword's handle was a brand, in the shape of a jasmine blossom. This sword was fit for a king. "_Why would you give me such a gift?" I ask in my head. _

**"Because it was left here for you by someone. It was not my choice. Use it well, because you probably won't make it back." **

_"Thanks. Your faith is astounding." I say darkly. _

Besides these gifts, she also gave everyone camouflage cloaks and pins with the leaves of Lothlorien. We walked to the river banks, and got into several long canoes. I looked back. Many a female elf was crying, silent or loud tears hoping Legolas would jump overboard and swim back, professing secret love to any of them. Haldiar was watching us paddle away, and to taunt him, I gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

Unexpectedly in a huge swan boat, Galadriel and Celebrion met us on the river. She waved to us. I looked at her thinking _I don't trust you. _What I saw standing next to her though, nearly made me faint.

The same man or elf or whoever it was that brought us to this dimension, the librarian in Rivendell and the Noble Collection vendor at home was standing as one of her guards. With a sneaky smile and the smallest waves of his hand, fear from that person was instilled in me. I cried out "We should go back!" but the other three boats were too far away to stop now. We were paddling _away_ from our way home! There was nothing I could do, but bite my lip and keep paddling.

**"By the way fayeth, you were right about not trusting me. You see, Lothlorien**_** did**_** get the Realm's call for aid. But as I detest needless bloodshed, I told my sister that she should have been training your disadvantaged species of females. It was**_** I**_**, who stopped the call from reaching Rivendell. **_**I**_**, who stopped it from ever nearing Mirkwood. When has your kind ever helped us? Thinking you're above us as my sister did…as my parents did. I hope you tremble when you see the ruins of the Realm. I hope you feel everything they did. Despair!" **

_Despair. Despair. Despair. _Between the guard and now my brain being assaulted by these hostile learnings, my brain did manage to go into overload and blackout. _Lucky me. _


End file.
